It's a Bet
by XashXdawnX
Summary: What started out as a simple bet leads to so much more that what was originally bargained for. Secrets are revealed, the past is revealed, and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**XashXdawnX - This is going to be my attempt at a multichapter story focusing on Gary and Leaf as the main couple/ship. So it'll be OldRivalshipping with some Pearlshipping thrown in. This will also be an attempt on a high school fic, since I haven't done many...or usually delete them, due to the fact, I never like how it's going. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything, all rights go to the respective owners.**

Gary Oak sat on the bleachers, looking at someone he had once been close friends with. They had been best friends. Who was he staring at? Her name was Leaf Green. Once upon a time they had been best friends, never a part from one another. That was until she moved in the ninth grade and when she returned during the summer before junior year, she was completely different. They were no longer friends, no longer best friends, now they were just familiar faces, strangers.

He watched as she talked animately to one of her friends.

She had changed so much. Freshmen year she had been short and slim. Her dark brown hair had fell to her waist and her green eyes hadn't been covered with makeup. Her skin had been pale and her figure hadn't really developed. Now, she was tall and slim with her figure filled out nicely and boy did she flaunt what she had. (Her short plaid skirt accented her legs and the tied white shirt accented her waist, boobs, and toned stomach, but add the leather jacket that was beside her bag, it only added to her looks.) Her hair was now a caramel color with blonde highlights, her eyes were surrounded by dark eyeliner, her lips painted dark red, and her skin was now tanned.

She laughed and smiled with her friend.

Even though she was known as the bad girl, she didn't act as rude as one would think. She was known for cutting class and hanging out with college guys, then there was a rumor that said she was messing around with these college guys.

Gary didn't believe that she was that type of girl, but he wasn't sure anymore. The girl she once was had vanished and had been replaced with this girl.

"Stop, staring before she catches you." a voice said.

Gary looked over and saw one of his closest friends, Dawn Berlitz. Dawn was younger than Gary, but was in the same grade due to her starting early in school. She was short and slim. She had long sapphire blue hair and eyes to match that were accented by eyeliner, and her lips were light pink with her lipstick. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white wedges and a white cardigan was across her arm since she had it for inside for class.

"You were staring."

"I can't help it."

"She's not the same girl anymore, Gary. You can't expect her to become who she once was." another voice said.

Looking over he saw his other best friend, Ash Ketchum approaching. Ash was the same age as Gary and the same grade. He was tall and slim. He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes or "chocolate brown" according to Dawn. He was wearing a plain white tee with some jeans.

"I just wish I knew what caused her to change." Gary muttered.

"So do I..." Ash replied.

They had all been friends with her, but when she returned she had made it clear she didn't want anything to do with them. So they had left it alone.

* * *

Gary walked through the halls after the final bell rang, heading towards his locker to get his books.

He heard muffled voices coming from the far hallway.

"I said stop!"

He knew that voice all too well.

Without thinking he hurried down the hall and turned the corner quickly.

Leaf was pinned against a locker, looking uncomfortable as a guy named Red, Gary believed that was his name, was kissing on her and his hands were roaming.

Before Gary knew what was happening, he was walking towards the two. His step was confident and he felt his eyes setting into a glare.

"...You should get off my girlfriend before we have a problem." he said, snaking his arm around Leaf effortlessly.

"Girlfriend? Since when does Green have a boyfriend? And since when does Green date someone like you, Oak?" he asked, looking at the two unconvinced.

Gary scoffed. "Beat it before I beat your face in for feeling up my girlfriend."

"She's just a piece of ass anyways."

Gary snapped and threw a punch at Red, hitting him right in his nose.

"That's it!" Red yelled.

Gary was quick and grabbed Red and slammed him into the lockers, pinning his arms behind his back.

"Don't ever call Leaf that again, got it?"

He shoved Red once again and faced Leaf as Red walked off.

Leaf was fuming.

"I'm your what?!" she screamed.

Gary held up his hands in defense. "I was only trying to help."

"I don't need any help, Oak." she muttered, grabbing her bag from the floor and stalking off.

Gary could only watch her walk away. That was the first time Leaf had spoken to him since she just dropped him as a friend.

* * *

Gary walked towards the bleachers the next day to find Ash and Dawn already there.

"So Gary, anything to tell us?" Dawn asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked as he made his way up to where they were sitting.

"Oh no you don't." a voice said.

Gary's wrist was grabbed and he was yanked down the bleachers. He almost fell, but regained his balance to find himself face-to-face with Leaf.

"We need to talk." she muttered, glaring at him.

Today, she was wearing a red crop top, white short shorts, and converses. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She dragged him away from the eyes of their peers.

Once she stopped, Gary yanked his wrist out of her grip.

"What the hell?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Leaf just glared at him and crossed her arms.

"That whole stunt you pulled yesterday after school is the fucking talk of the school. I'm now known as your damn girlfriend."

"So?"

"We aren't dating, Oak. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to go back out there and break up in front of everyone. Understand, Oak?"

Gary laughed.

"This isn't funny, asshole."

"Oh, but it is."

Leaf quirked an eyebrow, waiting.

"This relationship was announced yesterday. If you were to break up with me, it would allow everyone to see that it wasn't real. You'll lose your reputation."

"No, I wouldn't. I'm the bad girl, Oak. I'm known for not staying committed."

"So it's not even a day...not like you." Gary replied, smirking as he saw her expression change.

"Ugh!"

"Gotcha..."

"Okay...so how about we make this interesting."

Gary looked at her.

"How so?"

"You just inserted yourself as my boyfriend. We can play the boyfriend girlfriend gig. Here's the catch, it's going to be a bet. I bet that you'll actually fall in love with me. If that happens you lose and I get to humiliate you."

"Hmm..."

"So, how about it? You get to be known as the bad girl's boyfriend."

"How about I add to the bet?"

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Make it interesting and maybe I'll allow it."

"IF I fall in love with you, you get to humiliate me OR if you revert back to the girl you once were, then you lose."

She scoffed. "You're losing, Oak. That girl's gone."

Gary stepped closer to her, causing her to step back slightly.

"She's still there, because I saw her yesterday."

She shoved him.

"Okay. So this is the bet. I bet you fall love with me before I change back to who I used to be."

"Yep,"

"Okay then, it's a bet." she said, holding her hand out.

Gary shook her hand.

"You're going to lose, Oak."

"I think it's going to be tougher than you think, _Leafy."_

He heard her gasp softly, it was barely audible, but he heard it. He smirked to himself.

 _This is going to be interesting._ he thought to himself as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 **Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Times?

**XashXdawnX - Here's a new chapter of It's a Bet. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own anything. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

With his arm around her waist the two walked out from their hiding spot and towards the school. Gary saw everyone's eyes shift to them and whispering started.

"It's true..."

"Who would have thought?"

"I thought they hated each other?"

"They used to be best friends...then not...now they're dating. What the hell?"

Leaf huffed in annoyance and stopped. She raised her head and looked around the courtyard.

"Why don't you all take a picture? It'll last longer and stop with the whispering before I tell you all where you can go shove it."

Everyone instantly looked away and carried on with what they had been doing before.

Leaf knew that her peers feared her and she used it to her advantage. She had changed so much and Gary was determined to find out the truth as to what happened during the time she was gone that made her change.

"I need to talk to Ash and Dawn." Gary said.

Leaf scoffed. "You can't tell them about this."

"They're my friends. They need-"

"They don't need to know."

"L-"

"Save it. We're going to talk to my friends."

This time Gary scoffed. "I'm not talking to your friends. I can talk to my friends and I'll catch up with you later."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Oak."

Leaf walked off and Gary watched her, shaking his head.

What had he gotten himself into?

He hurried back to the bleachers and found Ash and Dawn.

"What the hell?" Ash asked.

"It's not what it looks like." Gary said as he climbed the bleachers.

"Really? Looks like you two are dating." Dawn replied.

"It's fake."

"Explain."

"Don't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you."

The two nodded their heads and Gary went onto explain what had happened yesterday with Red and then the bet that had been made.

"Gary, just don't get your heartbroken." Dawn said once they were done.

"I won't."

"Just be careful. She's not the same person anymore." Ash added.

"She's there, she's just got a lot of layers hiding her true self from everyone."

... ... ...

The school day dragged on and Gary was at his locker getting his books that he needed for class after lunch. His locker slammed shut and he saw Leaf.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sit with me at lunch." she said.

"No, I'm not ditching Ash and Dawn."

Leaf sighed in annoyance.

"This is never going to work. I actually thought this would be fun and interesting, but you're getting on my nerves, Oak!"

Gary smirked and Leaf looked at him confusion on her face.

"Why are you smirking?" she questioned, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember? It's just like old times."

... ... ...

 _Eigth grade..._

 _Gary walked through the halls, his eyes set on one person who was currently at their locker._

 _He leaned on the lockers beside the opened locker and once he saw a green binder in the hands, he slammed the locker shit._

 _"Gary!" Leaf cried, looking at him._

 _He smirked. "Hey Leafy, ready?"_

 _"Yes, but you're getting on my nerves Oak! Every day you slam my locker closed."_

 _"It's just a little fun, Leafy."_

 _Leaf just rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against his._

 _"Let's go then, Oak."_

Leaf blinked as fingers snapped in front of her. She glared at Gary.

"You're thinking about eigth grade aren't you?" he asked.

"No." Leaf said, as she shoved passed him, her shoulder bumping against his.

Gary just laughed and followed behind her.

"You may not realize it, but this is going to be a lot easier than you thought." he muttered.

Leaf spun around and shoved him into the lockers.

"I won't lose, Oak. I'm not the girl I once was."

"Why? What happened when you were gone?"

He watched as her eyes became distant, but only for a moment before the glare was back.

"Nothing happened. I just found my true self."

"You're hiding something and I intend to find out."

"Like to see you try, Oak." Leaf muttered and walked off.

* * *

After school...

Gary walked Leaf to her car which happened to be a dark red Mustang.

"Good job today, Oak. People are actually buying this little fake relationship we have." she said as she leaned against her car door.

"Well what can I say? I know how to act."

Leaf scoffed and opened her door.

"See ya around, Oak." she said as she went to get into her car.

"Wait!" Gary cried.

She paused and raised an eyebrow at him in question. He smirked and before she could react he had kissed her cheek and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered in her ear. His breath ghosting across her neck and ear.

"Later, Leafy."

She stared at his retreating back in shock. While Gary had a smirk on his face.

 _I'll get her back to herself one way or another._ he thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Leaf internally screamed and kicked herself before she got into her car, slamming the door shut.

"What the hell!" she cried as she shoved the key into ignition.

She threw her car into reverse and sped out of the parking lot, heading towards her home.

* * *

Leaf walked into her house and the door slammed shut behind her.

She walked into the kitchen to grab some chips before she retreated to her room.

"Today was too close." she muttered.

She couldn't let him get a reaction out of her again. She just couldn't. He couldn't get close to her. Nothing could be known about what had happened.

She turned on some music before she plopped onto her bed.

"I just can't..." she muttered, softly.

... ... ...

Days passed and Leaf and Gary kept up the act of being in a relationship. However, Leaf made sure to never fully be alone with him after that day he had gotten reactions. Gary was doing everything he could to try and get her alone, but everything he tried backfired. This morning he had walked towards her, but she quickly went back towards her car and stayed there until the bell rang. At her locker, she was quick to get her things and then join one of her girlfriends. With classes he couldn't talk to her or even catch her after the bell rang, she was quick to get out and into the crowded halls.

Little did he know luck was about to be in his favor.

"Oi Gary!" a voice cried, as he walked into the cafeteria.

Gary looked towards the voice and saw one of Leaf's friends approaching him. Her name was Serena if he wasn't mistaken. She was a cheerleader, too. Long honey blonde colored hair that was falling in waves, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a white sundress with a jean jacket over it with wedges.

"Serena?" Gary greeted.

"Good job at remembering my name." she replied.

"What's up?" Gary asked since she had approached him.

"A few of us are going to hangout today after school. Leaf's currently awol so I'm relaying the message to her boyfriend. Tell her and we'll see you two after school. Oh! We're going to the movies. And tell her she can't back out of this."

Gary just nodded his head.

"Ciao!" Serena cried and ran off.

Gary shook his head. "Looks like luck's finally on my side."

... ... ...

The final bell rang and Gary found Leaf at her locker.

"So Leafy, I have a message for you from Serena." he greeted as he leaned against the lockers beside hers.

The locker closed and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"We're hanging out with some of your friends. We're apparently seeing a movie. And no, you can't back out of it."

She scowled at him.

"Seriously...I'm going to kill Serena."

Leaf knew that Serena was poking her nose into hers and Gary's relationship. Leaf had been avoiding him so Serena thought there was trouble in paradise. If only she knew the truth and that this wasn't a real relationship. But then again, why was she doing this? Leaf never stayed in a relationship for long anyways...

"Whatever. Let's go then." she muttered as she stuffed her books into her bag.

* * *

"Did she say what movie?" Leaf asked as Gary drove through town, her eyes focused on looking out of the window.

"No, she didn't. I didn't have time to ask either before you go and yell at me for that." Gary replied.

Leaf nodded her head and tapped away on her phone.

By the time they arrived at the theater, Leaf had received a response from Serena.

"You've got to be kidding me." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

"She picked the most cringe worthy movie that's playing."

"A chick flick?" Gary asked, knowing that Leaf despised those movies.

The fact that she also said "cringe worthy" helped him to know that it was most likely a chick flick.

"Yes! She knows I hate these types of movies."

Gary chuckled. Somethings never change. Leaf may have changed some, but her old self was there. She still despised these types of movies.

"Well I think there's a new action movie playing. Why don't we see that?"

"Serena wants to hangout as a group...that means chick flick movie then dinner afterwards."

The two got out of Gary's car and Leaf decided she would need to amp up her acting skills so Serena would back off with her meddling.

Gary brought their tickets for the movie and went to get snacks while Leaf waited off to the side.

"Hello?" she asked as she answered her phone.

 _"Hey Leaf. Umm we actually decided on the mall theater instead. I forgot to tell you that."_

Leaf gritted her teeth.

"Well we just got tickets...so I guess we'll just stay at this theater."

 _"Okay! I'm really sorry, Leaf!"_

"It's completely fine. Do you want us to meet you guys for dinner?"

 _"Umm...I'll let you know. Our movie will end after your movie though, so we'll see!"_

"Okay, bye Serena."

 _"Bye! Have fun!"_

Leaf hung up her phone.

"Fuck!" she cried.

"Everything okay?" Gary asked as he handed her her candy and drink.

"No. Serena played a trick. She noticed that I've been avoiding you so therefore she went and meddled. They're all at the mall theater. Serena "forgot" to tell me that."

"We can leave." Gary said.

"No, you brought the tickets and food already. I'm not going to let you waste your money. Let's just go suffer through this."

... ... ...

Halfway through the movie, Leaf fell asleep. The movie was downright boring her and she couldn't fight the heaviness of her eyes anymore.

Gary glanced over, feeling something hit his shoulder and found that Leaf was asleep. He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

 _Just like old times..._

Ash and Dawn, well mainly Dawn, would drag Gary and Leaf along as a double date. Dawn loved chick flicks so they would watch them and then go do something everyone else liked before finishing the night with dinner. Each time Leaf would end up falling asleep during the movies. Gary would suffer through it, wanting to be able to tell Leaf what she had missed, so they could trash the movie together and laugh about it. Since they always sat by one another, and also away from the couple, she would fall asleep on his shoulder. When the movie ended, he would wake her up.

... ... ...

The credits started rolling and Gary shook Leaf's shoulder.

"Leaf. Leaf, wake up."

She opened her eyes and realized what she was doing and jolted upright.

"It's over?" she asked, rubbing at her eye.

"Yeah."

She stood up and grabbed her candy and her drink before following after Gary.

"You hungry?" Gary asked.

"Kinda, but then again kinda not." Leaf replied.

"Want to do something else until it's closer to dinner?"

"Umm..."

She needed to say no. She needed to get out now. She was in too deep currently. This wasn't suppose to happen.

Leaf went to open her mouth to decline, but what came out was the exact opposite.

"Sure."

Gary looked slightly shocked, but he quickly recovered.

"What do you want to do?"

She went to reply with his choice, but once again her words betrayed her.

"Lazer tag?"

 _No! No! NO! I need to get out of here...this isn't good!_ she thought.

"Sounds good."

She was in trouble. This wasn't suppose to happen. It was suppose to end here after this movie. She should be getting taken back to the school so she can go home, but instead she was going to play lazer tag.

As she climbed into Gary's car an idea struck her.

 _I can use this to my advantage. I can possibly trick him and make him lose the bet...I can still win this. I just have to pretend..._

 **Please R &R**


	3. Chapter 3: Our Story

**XashXdawnX - Here's a new chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Last Time:**

 _ **She was in trouble. This wasn't suppose to happen. It was suppose to end here after this movie. She should be getting taken back to the school so she can go home, but instead she was going to play lazer tag.**_

 _ **As she climbed into Gary's car an idea struck her.**_

 _ **I can use this to my advantage. I can possibly trick him and make him lose the bet...I can still win this. I just have to pretend...**_

* * *

As Gary drove towards the lazer tag place, Leaf was deep in thought.

 _How can I trick him? Should I trick him?_

Leaf pinched her arm.

 _Snap out of it Leaf. Of course you need to trick him. You have to win. Use this to your advantage..make him think he's breaking you and then he'll lose. You can't care about him...you can't care if you hurt him._

"Leaf?"

Leaf shook her head, breaking from her thoughts and looked at Gary.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." she replied.

"We don't have to go play lazer tag. I can take you home."

"No!" Leaf cried, startling Gary with her outburst.

"No. I want to go play. Just like old times, right?"

Gary didn't reply.

Leaf looked over at him and he seemed wary of her actions. Leaf needed to step up her game, he was wary of how she was acting. She needed to get him comfortable.

"I'm okay, Oak. I promise,"

"If you say so." he muttered as he turned at a traffic light.

 _I need to step it up. I can't lose this bet. I need to trick him._

"We're here," Gary said, breaking Leaf from her thoughts.

"Awesome!" she cried, smiling over at Gary and climbing out of the car.

She bounced on her feet as she waited for Gary. She was trying to act how she used to act when they had been best friends. But it was better said than done. Acting like she used to meant she had to be vulnerable and let her walls down. Could she do that?

 _I have to if I want to win this bet._

"Same team or different team?" Gary asked as they walked into the building.

"Same team, of course." Leaf replied.

 _Leaf laughed and ran behind a wall. She was panting and trying to catch her breath._

 _"I say we make quite the team, Leafy." Gary said from beside her._

 _"That we do. I think we're the leading players right now."_

 _"I'm glad you convinced me to come." Leaf said after a moment._

 _"Well you had a bad day and I wanted to cheer you up. Plus, we can do this without Ash and Dawn."_

 _Leaf laughed._

"Leaf?"

Leaf looked at Gary, confused.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

 _Thinking of the last game of lazer tag we played. You had taken me to cheer me up._

"Okay, if you say so."

Leaf stuck her hand under the glass so it could get stamped.

"We're on the blue team." Gary said as they walked to get the vest and gun.

... ... ...

Leaf walked out of the building following behind Gary, laughing and smiling. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

"I honestly forgot how fun lazer tag is." she commented as she opened his car door and climbed in.

Gary chuckled. "When was the last time you went?"

Leaf tapped her chin as she thought. "Probably whenever we went together last time. It's not something me and my friends usually do nowadays."

"Seriously?"

"Serena and the others...they aren't into getting down and dirty. I've always been an oddball when it comes to fashion and shit like that."

"She's still there." Gary muttered.

"No, that Leaf is gone. Remember that, Oak. I know fashion now...somewhat anyways. But I still hate certain things and fashion is still high on the list...I just tolerate it more now."

"Like how you tolerated it with Dawn?"

Leaf bit her lip to keep from intaking a sharp breath. Dawn...her best girlfriend before everything changed. Dawn had been her go to friend for everything. When she had a date...she would call Dawn for advice on what to wear, trusting her sense of fashion. Honestly, Dawn's fashion sense and style was way better than any of the friends Leaf had now. But Dawn had always been there. They had become instant friends. Sleepovers almost every weekend. Shopping sprees much to Leaf's dismay, but Dawn always brought her a smoothie and bribed her with food so she would agree. So many pictures taken in the mall photo booths...pictures that Leaf still had, but kept hidden in her room.

"She bribed me with food, that's the only reason I agreed to participate in her fashion shenanigans." Leaf replied.

"Yet, she was who you ran to for any fashion advice or any fashion disaster. Who is your go to now?"

Leaf didn't really have a go to anymore. She dealt with any fashion problems by herself. If worse came to worse she would use the internet to find the answer. But she couldn't tell Gary this.

"Serena's my go to now."

"Whatever you say."

He didn't buy it.

"Believe what you want, Oak."

"So where to now?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Pizza?" Leaf asked, since she was hungry and a pizza joint wasn't far from here.

"Sounds good to me and it'll be like old times."

Leaf just nodded her head as her mind wondered back to the times they had gotten pizza together.

* * *

"So how did your date with Gary go?" Serena asked as she linked her arm through Leaf's the next morning in the hallway.

"Thanks for ditching me." Leaf replied.

"I'm sorry about that. You two were fighting so I had to help you out."

"I don't need you meddling in my relationship."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well don't."

Leaf jerked her arm away and continued to her locker by herself. Gary was leaning against the lockers beside her own locker waiting for her.

"Everything okay?" he asked, since he saw the exchange.

"Yep, she's just too much right now." Leaf replied as she yanked her locker opened.

"You seem extra fiesty today."

"Bad morning,"

Leaf shut her locker and looked at him. "Why are you even here?"

Gary held out a to-go cup from Java Paradise.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Mocha with extra chocolate drizzle."

"...You remember my favorite drink?"

"Well you love anything chocolate related."

Leaf snickered and took the cup. "Thanks, I guess. But why did you get me coffee?"

"Knowing you, you were up all night working on the Global History paper that was today. Hence, the reason you're in a bad mood."

Leaf took a sip of the coffee and pondered his response. He wasn't wrong.

"How do you remember these things?" she asked.

"You were one of my best friends for years, Leaf. These things, I won't ever forget."

Leaf just nodded her head. A small part of her felt touched by the fact that he still remembered these things, but the new her just shrugged it off. She couldn't allow herself to ever consider allowing him back to being close to her...if she did that it wouldn't end well for her. She would lose the bet. She couldn't allow that. She had to make him fall for her...but to do that...he had to get close.

She mentally sighed. She was in a win-lose situation. Allowing him to get close to her again would help her, but at the same time there would be the temptation...longing for what used to be.

"Fuck..." she cursed, shaking her head and ridding the thoughts.

"See you later, Oak." she muttered going to walk off, but Gary stopped her.

"Later, Leafy." he said, pecking her cheek and walking off.

Leaf felt her cheeks flush and shook her head. She needed to stop blushing every time he kissed her cheek.

"Two can play at this game, Oak." she muttered as she headed towards her class.

* * *

"So how's the bet going?" Ash asked, Gary at lunch.

"It's slow work. We went to the movies, lazer tag, and then went for pizza Friday night." Gary replied.

"Wait, you two did something that we all did when we were friends?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, she was acting a little like her old self."

"But not a lot?"

"No...she's there though. I can see it breakthrough at times, but then it's gone as quick as it came. The facade goes back up as quick as it went down. I just want to know why she changed."

"Is that one of the reasons you're doing this?" Ash questioned.

"One of the reasons. The other is I miss her being our friend. Dawn, don't you miss your girlfriend?" Gary asked, looking at her.

"I do, but I have other friends now."

"But none as close as the four of us were. No one has taken Leaf's place." Ash noted.

"That's true. But she obviously replaced us all."

"She said Serena was her go to for fashion now, but I don't buy it. I don't see her being able to stand her for long periods of time...let alone taking her advice." Gary said.

"Who knows..."

* * *

"So it seems you two made up. I saw Gary at your locker this morning. He gave you coffee and a kiss before leaving for class. So sweet!" Serena cried.

"Stalker much?" Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha ha...you're a comedian Leaf."

"Totally, come to my show at ten tonight."

Serena rolled her eyes. "But you two made up, right?"

Leaf nodded her head.

"I still don't get how you two got together. You never told me. It was just announced one morning at school because of Red's mouth."

Leaf froze with her fork halfway to her mouth. They hadn't discussed this. What was the story of how they got together and why hadn't they announced it when it did happen?

"Oh...you know it's nothing really." Leaf said, trying to shrug it off as no big deal.

"But you're Leaf. You never date anyone for a long time. Yet, here you are with Gary going on...a month, I believe?"

Leaf didn't know what to do. Her confidence was failing her right now and her wittiness to come up with lies was failing her. Why was it failing her when she needed it the most?

"Yeah, Leaf. We've never been told the story. Has it really been going on a month...or has it been longer?" Shauna asked.

Leaf felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up to see Gary, looking down at her. She had never been happier to see him.

"Mind if I steal her away from you guys?" he asked, flashing a charming smile at her friends.

"Awww...poo we were about to hear a story." Serena said, frowning.

"But, I guess you can. A make out session before the bell?" Shauna asked.

Gary just smirked at them and Leaf hopped up.

... ...

"You looked like you could use some help." Gary said once they were outside the cafeteria.

"Yeah...thanks for that." Leaf replied.

"What were they asking you that made you so uncomfortable?"

"They wanted to know how we got together. We never came up with a story in case someone asked us. You know this has been going on for almost a month?"

Gary stopped walking and looked at her.

"Really a month?"

"Yeah, I was shocked when they told me."

"Wow...the longest relationship Leaf Green has is a fake one." Gary commented.

"A bet, at that." Leaf chuckled.

Gary sat down in the grass.

"So our story?" Leaf asked as she sat down.

"Right..."

A silence passed between the two as they both thought.

"What if we say it just happened?" Leaf asked.

"It just happened? Please do explain." Gary said.

"Well it happened at school. We were in a hallway and just...it happened."

"Your friends would never believe that. Do they know our history?"

"History?"

"How we used to be best friends and then just stopped?"

"Well yeah...I mean everyone does." Leaf replied with a shrug.

"How about this? You had to be tutored in Global History right?" Gary asked.

"Well yeah, but my tutor sucked. Hence why I'm struggling with it now."

"How about I started tutoring you after you approached me for help. We were meeting up a few days after school and on the weekends. Eventually, old feelings came back and I asked you out. You decided to keep it a secret from everyone to make sure things were more serious than other 'relationships' you've had. Then Red made a move on you...and well the rest..."

Leaf thought for a few moments.

"That works, but you better help me get my history grade up or else it won't seem believable." Leaf said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Nah, it's believable. Just tell them you spend more time..." Gary trailed, leaning close to Leaf. "-Kissing than actually studying..." With that he pulled away from her.

 **Please R &R**


	4. Chapter 4: Tell All

**XashXdawnX - Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Leaf had just shut her locker when she was grabbed by her arm at the end of the day. She looked over to find Serena and Shauna.

"So you owe us a story." Shauna said as she linked her arm though Leaf's.

"There's no getting out of it this time. We're going to my place now and we're going to have a nice girl's night." Serena said.

Leaf paled slightly.

"I can't. I have to let my dad know…" Leaf started, only to be cut off.

"Don't worry. I already called him and told him we have a project to work on. After a little convincing, he agreed." Serena interupted.

Leaf looked at her in disbelief.

 _That can't be true…he wouldn't just accept that…not without me warning him…_

"Well okay…" Leaf replied, but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Great!" Serena cried and linked her other arm through Leaf's.

"Let me just say bye to Gary and I'll meet you at your car."

"Of course! See you in a few!"

Leaf walked over to where Gary's locker was and found him.

"Oak!" she cried.

Gary shut his locker and walked over to her.

"Hmm something must be up. You never approach me at the end of the day."

"Shut up. Yes, I do." Leaf replied. "Sometimes."

Gary chuckled.

"I may have to text you later today."

"Okay?"

"Serena and Shauna are kidnapping me for a girl's night. This is going to lead to the questions they couldn't ask today at lunch."

"What are some of these questions? I could give you some answers real quick."

"Well we covered the get together story. Do we just like each other or love one another?"

Gary coughed at the question, not expecting that.

"Have we had sex? Have we met the parents? Some of the dates we've been on…"

"Why do girls ask all these questions?" Gary asked, instead of answering any questions.

"It's a thing we do. So answers?"

"Like…no…kinda…and lazer tag and pizza?"

"You're hopeless. I'll just wing some answers and I'll try to let you know what happens, kay?"

"Okay…"

"See ya, Gary."

As Leaf walked off, Gary had a smile overtake his face. It had been a long time since she had called him Gary. Usually it was Oak. It had been too long since she had spoken his actual name.

As Leaf walked off she realized what she had done. She had called him Gary without even thinking about it. When was the last time she had called him Gary to his face? She couldn't even recall it...

Leaf hurried out the front doors and to the parking lot where Serena and Shauna were waiting.

"Took you long enough!" Serena cried as she opened her car door to let Leaf in.

"Sorry…"

* * *

So far Leaf had managed to avoid the game of twenty questions regrading her relationship. But she knew it was coming. They were just waiting for Leaf to get relaxed enough…which means once they were in their pajamas the game would start.

So now Leaf was in the bathroom, taking her precious time to get changed.

Leaf sighed as she finished pulling her hair into a messy bun. She was basically done. She just had to put her glasses on or just leave them off…not many people saw her with her glasses. She hated for people to see them on her. She shook her head and tossed the case back into her bag, opting against being able to see.

She was dressed in a tee that was black and graced her thighs.

"Finally!" Shauna cried as Leaf walked back into Serena's room.

She set her bag down and took a seat on the floor.

"So Leaf?"

"So?" Leaf questioned raising an eyebrow.

She knew what they wanted, but she was acting clueless.

"Give us the details!"

"Details like…?"

"Let's start back with lunch. What's your story of how you and Gary got together."

"Oh well…you know it's nothing that interesting. It's actually quite boring." Leaf replied.

"Boring means juicy. Tell," Serena prompted.

"No boring means boring." Leaf argued.

"Shut it. Just tell."

"Well you guys know how I had to be tutored in Global History right?"

"Yeah, but he's not your tutor."

"Correction. He wasn't the tutor that I was assigned. But after the dumbass that was caused me to do more poorly than I already was…I sucked up my courage and approached Oak. I asked him for help which he agreed to. We started meeting up a few days after school and on the weekend. Eventually, old feelings came back and he asked me out. I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone to see if things were more serious than my other relationships. Then one day after school Red made a move on me and Oak saw and well the rest is history." Leaf explained.

"Wait if he's tutoring you in history how come you still have a bad grade?" Shauna asked.

Leaf just smirked.

"Anything else?" Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How were you meeting up with him without us knowing?" Shauna asked.

"Remember those times I canceled at times saying I had a family thing to do?" Leaf asked.

Her two friends nodded their heads.

"That family thing was going to meet up with Oak."

"Have you kissed him?" Serena asked.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"That explains the grade." Shauna said laughing.

"Too busy kissing him to actually study. But I can't blame you. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him if he was my tutor." Serena commented.

Leaf felt her eyes glaring at Serena.

"I was only commenting, Leaf. No need to get jealous. But for a nerd, Gary is fine."

"He isn't a nerd." Leaf snapped.

"Touchy subject. But Leaf, he kinda is." Shauna remarked.

"No, he cares about his grades. He's always been smart, even when we were younger he was always making A's in classes. He's gifted, not a nerd." Leaf muttered, feeling her blood boil as her friends called Gary a nerd.

"So he's always made good grades?" Serena asked.

"Yes. He plans to follow in his grandpa's footsteps so he needs good grades."

"What does his grandpa do?" Shauna asked.

Leaf stared at her two friends. Were they seriously this clueless that they didn't know who Gary's grandpa was?

"You're kidding, right?" Leaf asked.

"We're not from Kanto, Leaf. Remember?" Serena commented.

"But still...everyone knows Professor Oak. Professor Samuel Oak...Pokemon professor...well-known..." Leaf trailed off as her friend's remained looking clueless.

She pulled up a picture of Professor Oak. "This is Professor Oak."

"Oh!" Serena cried. "Him! Yeah, I know who he is...I just never knew the name."

"He was visiting Kalos one day when I was still there. I remember seeing him at the lab." Shauna commented.

Leaf just blinked.

"Also, Leaf? There's no reason to get so defensive. I just made a remark about his looks and his academics." Serena remarked.

Leaf couldn't explain why she had just gotten so upset at the idea of Serena finding Gary attractive. Or why she was so defensive in defending him from being labeled as a nerd. Why had she reacted like that? She couldn't be jealous of a nonexistent relationship. She didn't like Gary...right? She couldn't. If that happened she would crumble like...well a leaf.

"Leaf!"

"What!" she cried, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked a question." Serena stated as if it were obvious.

"I didn't hear, sorry. What was it?"

"Have you have sex with him?"

Leaf laughed and shook her head. She knew that question was coming.

"No, we haven't."

"Wow...Leaf hasn't had sex with the boyfriend." Shauna commented.

"I would have thought you would have by now. I mean you did have all those one night stands." Serena added.

What they didn't know was that Leaf had just told a lie. She hadn't wanted to be the only one in her new friend group to be a virgin so she had made up a lie and it spiraled out of control. Just like her mentioning hanging out at a few college parties...that lead to her sleeping with college guys. The sad thing is Leaf never denied the lies...she figured it all helped with her new persona...it helped to erase who she once was. No one knew the truth...and she couldn't help but wonder if her old friends believed these lies or not.

"He must be special if that hasn't happened." Shauna muttered.

Leaf resisted rolling her eyes at the comment.

"Do you love him?" Serena asked.

"Please, what is love? We only like each other." Leaf replied.

Seriously, what was love? Leaf didn't know what love felt like. She didn't have love around her anymore. She hadn't for a while. Love didn't exist around her...it always disappeared.

"Are you his first girlfriend? I don't think I've ever heard of him dating." Shauna asked.

Leaf had to refrain from laughing. No she wasn't his first girlfriend. Before they moved to the high school, Gary had been a player, playing girl's hearts left and right. Now, though, he didn't. He was no longer the player, he had went from the player to nerd. Yet, he was still popular no matter what, even if he was a "nerd."

"No, I'm not his first girlfriend."

"Huh...I've never seen him with anyone before, though."

"Not everyone shows PDA so commonly."

"You two sure don't keep your PDA to a limit." Serena muttered.

"Shut it." Leaf snapped.

The only reason they even did PDA around their peers was because so many people didn't understand how their "relationship" had happened or if it was real. They had to make it seem believable.

"So dates? What are those like?"

"Fun and sweet."

Leaf shocked herself at that response, but it was the truth. The "dates" were things they did when they were younger, so that made them fun. Sweet...she's not sure where that came from...it's for the act that's why she had said it. It had to be.

"What kind of dates, though?"

"We've done things we did when we were younger." Leaf replied, wanting to keep her memories to herself and reveal the secrets.

"Like?"

"Lazer tag, going to the movies, getting pizza."

"Huh...so nothing romantic?" Serena asked.

"No...not yet."

"Interesting. But then again you've only been together a month."

"Yeah..."

* * *

The next day...

Leaf was the first to wake up and she decided to text Gary before she got ready. She wanted to meet up with him and let him know about what had happened.

She walked into the bathroom and quickly got ready. She was dressed in a pair of yoga shorts, a fitted tee that was white, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She pulled her glasses out and put them on her face.

Gary had replied and he would pick her up, but she would have to agree to go with him to Ash's since that is where he was planning on being. She was going to be in a room with all her old best friends today. She had to remember to not let her guards down too much. She couldn't crumble.

... ... ...

As Gary pulled up to where Leaf was waiting he had to blink a few times to make sure that Leaf was there. The girl standing at the curb was Leaf. But she wasn't the Leaf that he had gotten used to seeing. This Leaf was free of makeup, hair tossed up messily, glasses were framing her face, and the outfit was comfy. She wasn't the dolled up, tough girl Leaf. She was the Leaf that had vanished. The Leaf he hadn't seen in a while.

He smiled at the sight and as Leaf opened the door he got the smile off his face.

"Fun night?" he asked.

Leaf just scoffed and pulled the door closed.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

The smile had made its way back on his face.

"You look like your old self, Leafy." he replied.

"Don't get used to this. This is only because I didn't feel great this morning. I woke up with a terrible headache this morning." Leaf said, rubbing her head.

"Well lucky for you when you texted I happened to be getting something."

Gary pointed to the cup holder and Leaf saw two coffee cups.

She smiled and grabbed the cup. Before she could even think twice about it she leaned over and kissed Gary's cheek. "You're the best!"

Once she realized what she did she held her cup tightly in her hands and looked out the window as Gary drove. Gary, on the other hand, was thinking back to when they were younger when she had done something similar. The old Leaf was there and she was coming out more and more with each day. Maybe, today, seeing Ash and Dawn would bring her out more. Maybe just maybe, Gary could get Leaf back.

At this point, he didn't care about the bet. Now, he just wanted his best friend back. He planned on getting her back. No matter what he would get her back.

 **Please R &R**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**XashXdawnX - Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Gary pulled into the gravel driveway, behind Ash's silver pickup truck. Ash didn't live in the same house as he did when Leaf had been friends with him. Instead of the two story white house with a lovely garden in the front yard, the house that stood before her was a simple one story, brick house. A garden was in the front yard, but much smaller than the one at his old house. Leaf wondered what was the reason that Ash and his mother moved houses. Leaf also saw Dawn's white convertible parked beside Ash's truck. Her two other friends were just inside...Leaf briefly wondered if Gary had warned them that she was coming.

Leaf jumped in surprise when Gary touched her shoulder. She looked at him with a raised brow.

"Are you getting out?" he asked.

Leaf then noticed that his door was opened and and he was leaning across his seat since he was standing outside.

"Yeah...yeah..."

Leaf opened her door and got out, before she made her way over to where Gary was.

The two walked into the house and Leaf followed after Gary as he made his way through the kitchen before taking a left and coming to a door that was slightly opened.

"Ashy Boy, you two decent?" Gary asked.

"Shut up, Gary!" came Dawn's voice.

"Come on in." Ash's voice replied.

Gary pushed the door opened and walked in and Leaf awkwardly followed behind him. Ash's room was pretty big considering the size of the house. His bed was against the far wall from the door with a window on the other wall. Ash and Dawn were currently on the bed, cuddling. A laptop was at the foot of the bed. Gary grabbed the desk chair and plopped down into it.

"It's nice to see you again, Leaf." Dawn said, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room.

Leaf glanced at her and hugged her arms closer to herself. She was so uncomfortable being here with her old friends. These three knew so much more about her than any of her current friends knew about her. These three knew truths that her friends now would never think were true. Her current friends knew mostly lies she had told.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks." Ash said and quickly got up and left the room.

Dawn also got up and walked out of the room, muttering that she was going to the bathroom.

Leaf knew she had caused the awkwardness. She stumbled as she was pulled and struggled to get free, but since she had been lost in her thoughts she couldn't. She was now seated on Gary's lap.

"Will you relax? They aren't going to hurt you. You know them and they know you, better than anyone else. So just relax." Gary said.

Leaf was quiet for a bit before she finally spoke.

"I can't...I know they hate me." Leaf said, frowning.

Why had she just admitted that? Abort! She needed to get out of here.

"We don't hate you, Leaf." Ash's voice said from the doorway.

"We would never hate you." Dawn added.

Leaf looked at the two.

"You don't?"

She really needed to stop talking! She was too vulnerable right now!

"No, Leaf. You were my best friend for years. I could never hate you. Sure you might have changed and I'll always wonder why, but you were my best friend...maybe one day you'll be my best friend again. I do miss you and all our talks, but I know you had to of had a reason for why you changed. Maybe one day you'll tell me and we can be besties again, but for now familiar faces is fine by me. I know that you probably don't consider me a friend anymore...and that's okay. Maybe one day we will be again. I do miss you, but I have never and will never hate you." Dawn said.

"Yeah, Leaf. We don't hate you. I mean you were the one who would do stupid little challenges and races with me. I don't do those anymore because that was our thing. Honestly, I miss it, but I can't bring myself to do them again because you aren't here to partake in them with me anymore. Like Dawn said, you have your reasons for changing and dropping us as friends. Maybe one day we'll know why, but you'll always be my friend even if you don't physically talk to me or acknowledge me. I have the memories and I'll hold onto those forever." Ash said.

Leaf stared at her old friends in shock. She couldn't believe that even after the way she had treated them upon her return that they didn't hate her. Dawn hoped that they could become besties again. Ash missed having her around because he didn't have anyone to do stupid little challenges and races with him anymore. That had always been their thing. They both still considered her their friend.

Leaf hopped up and hurried out of Ash's room. She was unfamiliar with the layout so she ended up in the kitchen.

She leaned against the counter and ran her hand along her face. She felt trapped. She was trapped. She couldn't breathe from fighting back the tears that were on the verge of falling. She couldn't cry.

"Leaf?"

She jerked her head up and found Gary. She swiped at her face, angrily.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He was speaking to her in such a gentle and caring voice that it was what caused the tears to fall.

"I don't understand how they don't hate me. I was horrible to you all once I came back. I came back...completely different and just dropped you all as my friends."

* * *

 _Summer before junior year..._

 _Leaf Green stepped out of the plane and looked around at the familiarity of everything around her. Yet, nothing was familiar or welcoming anymore. She wasn't the same girl that had left. This place could never be home again. When she left she had been a freshmen in high school, only fourteen years old. She had been short and slim with dark brown hair falling to her waist, green eyes that were bright, and she had been pale and had yet to fill out her body. Now she was sixteen years old. She had grown taller and had was still slim, but her body had filled out. She flaunted her body and accented her features with her makeup. Her hair was a caramel color with blonde highlights and she was tanned._

 _She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and headed towards the airport so she could get the rest of her bags._

 _... ..._

 _She walked through town. People glanced at her with curiosity and lust. She had changed a lot since the time she left. No one really knew who she was. It also didn't help that she had sunglasses on, hiding her features._

 _She pushed opened the door to the local cafe and went to the bar, taking a seat. She slid her sunglasses up and rested them on top of her head. She glanced at the menu, deciding on what to get._

 _She had just chosen what she wanted when a voice stopped her from waving the barista over._

 _"Leaf?"_

 _She turned her head and came face-to-face with one of her best friends, Gary Oak. He had changed since she last saw him. He was muscular now and his auburn, brown hair was slightly less spiky. His voice had gotten deeper, too. But his eyes...they were still the same as always. Dark green and showing what he was feeling. Right now they were showing happiness, but also confusion._

 _"Well you look different..." he continued, giving her a quick look._

 _"Leaf!" a high pitched voice, screamed from behind Gary._

 _Dawn Berlitz, her best girl friend. She had grown a little taller and had filled out a little more. Her shoulder length sapphire blue hair was now to her waist and she had her makeup done better, now in natural colors instead of bright colors._

 _Leaf glanced passed Dawn who was speaking and saw her final best friend, Ash Ketchum. He still looked exactly the same, but his hair was even more spiky and he was more muscular now. His voice had probably gotten deeper, too._

 _"You didn't tell us you were coming back! I missed you!" Dawn cried, hugging her._

 _Leaf went rigid at the contact and jerked away._

 _"Um yeah. It was a sudden decision to move back here." Leaf replied, monotonously._

 _"What happened to you?" Ash asked._

 _Yep. His voice was deeper now._

 _"Nothing. People change, what can I say? I changed,"_

 _Leaf hopped up and shoved Gary's shoulder to get him to move._

 _"Leaf!" Gary cried, grabbing her hand._

 _Leaf froze, but went rigid once again. She turned her head towards him._

 _"What happened to you?"_

 _His eyes were begging her to stop this and just talk to them. He was confused and he wanted her to stay._

 _"People change, Oak. I don't need you guys. See ya, Oak." Leaf said, snatching her hand free and walking out of the cafe._

 _She had thrown in the "See ya, Oak" as a way to say goodbye to her old self. That had been something she had done, but it was usually upbeat and happy, almost playful. Not stoic like it had just been. She put her sunglasses back on her face and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her social media apps and found who she needed to and without thinking twice she sent a message. The message that would help her erase her old self. The message that would change her life._

* * *

Leaf snapped out of her memories and continued.

"I became friends with the ones that used to torment us in elementary school. I became one of the clones that Dawn and I mocked all the time. I became what I never wanted to become!"

"And I know you hate me, too!" Her voice had taken a level a hysteria, but she couldn't control it anymore. She had lost all control. "That's why you took this bet...I just can't lose, but I'm trapped. I can't be the girl I once was...she's gone. I can't be the Leaf that you all once knew. I just can't...but I'm scared I will be her again. If I do that..." she trailed off.

"I'm trapped and I can't escape..."

Gary couldn't believe that this was Leaf in front of him. She was so vulnerable right now. She was terrified of something, but she was being careful to keep it hidden and secret.

"Leaf...we could never hate you because you're one of our best friends. I know that you're still the same Leaf from all those years ago...you're just lost. If you want to be her again we can help you. Let me help you, Leaf. Please."

"I can't lose the bet..."

"I don't care about the bet, dammit! Leaf, I care about you! I care about getting my best friend back!" Gary screamed and his hands slammed on the countertop.

His arms had trapped Leaf. She couldn't run or escape now. She was trapped and she was falling, tumbling, crashing towards something she didn't want or need.

"Leaf...please..."

Leaf looked at Gary and could see that he was desperately trying to get her to let him in. He wanted to know the secrets that she kept hidden and he wanted to help her.

He raised his hand and wiped at the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

For a moment, Leaf lost herself and allowed herself to live in this contentment. But she was pulled back to reality and out of the daze by her phone ringing.

She fumbled and answered the call. She made a face and Gary could only hear yelling coming from the other end, but couldn't make out what was being said.

"Okay. Sorry, I lost track of time. I'll be home in thirty minutes top." Leaf said, but she had a waver to her voice.

More yelling.

"I know." Leaf said, quietly and hung up the phone.

"I need to go." she said without meeting Gary's questioning gaze.

"Okay...let me tell Ash and Dawn that I'm taking you home."

* * *

Gary walked back into Ash's room.

"Is Leaf okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'll explain later. I have to take her home. Just wanted to let you know." Gary replied.

"Okay, just make sure she's alright." Ash said.

Gary nodded his head and walked back into the kitchen where Leaf was. She stood in the same place.

"Ready?"

Leaf just glanced at him and made her way towards the front door. She had completely closed herself off and Gary was now more confused than ever. This Leaf was one he had never seen before. He had also never seen Leaf so vulnerable before. He had been so close to getting her back or at least getting her to open up, but the phone call had ruined it. Whoever called her had caused this response from Leaf.

Leaf had her bag in her lap, but her hand clutched the strap of her bag tightly. So tightly her knuckles were white.

She shoved her phone into her bag as Gary approached the curb.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride." Leaf said and hopped out.

Gary watched as she walked towards her front door. She opened the door and stepped inside. Never did she turn and look back.

Gary drove back to Ash's in a daze. Something was going on and he wasn't sure what. He had a feeling Leaf was going to do everything she could to avoid being around him for a bit, because of this little vulnerable episode she had.

 **So any guesses on what's up with Leaf? What could she be hiding? What could be the reason she changed?**

 **Please R &R**


	6. Chapter 6: Please Leaf

**XashXdawnX - Here's another chapter to It's a Bet! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also please read this important Author's Note before reading the chapter. As of late, I've been suffering from some personal issues that have been impacting my writing. Yes, I am still working on my stories, but due to these issues, it is at times hard for me to write. But I'm not losing hope or anything, because of you all, the readers. I don't want to let any of you down, but please understand that this is why there is or will be delay at times for updates to this story and any of my others if you read them. Thank you and also if you want to know more, PM me and I can talk to you. It always helps to talk to others.**

 **Now without further ado, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Leaf walked into her house and shut the door quietly.

"That you?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back down in a minute. I just need to drop my bag off." she replied.

"Hurry it up."

Leaf nodded her head, though the other person couldn't see her. She hurried upstairs and threw her bag onto her bed. She took a breath and walked back downstairs.

... ...

Later that day...

Leaf opened her bedroom door and walked into her room. She grabbed her bag from her bed and walked to her desk. She needed to get her homework done.

"Okay so I have some math homework and I need to finish my lab report from Chemistry..." she muttered as she looked at her planner.

Sighing, she grabbed the needed books and notebooks before beginning.

Halfway through her math homework, crashing came from downstairs. She stopped and listened. Yelling was heard.

She set her pencil down and stood up, walking out of her room.

* * *

Back at Ash's...

Gary walked into Ash's house and walked to Ash's room.

"Hey, was everything okay?" Dawn asked as Gary sat down.

"I...I don't know." Gary replied.

He was still in a daze after everything that had happened within the pass thirty minutes.

"We heard yelling." Ash said after a moment.

"Yeah...I kinda lost my cool with her."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"She thought I only cared about winning the bet. I don't care about the bet anymore...I just want Leaf back. I almost had her...she was on the verge of opening up to me, but someone called her."

"Who called her?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. Whoever it was though, they were yelling at her. After the phone call, she completely closed up. She was quiet and it was like she was in a daze. She was clutching her bag the whole ride home."

"Wait...that's something she does when she's nervous or scared." Dawn said.

"I know...I just don't know what's going on. She's hiding something. She's terrified to be the Leaf that we all know for some reason. And I can't figure out why."

* * *

The next day...

Leaf checked her appearance once more. Black skinny jeans, a plain v-neck tee, a jean jacket over her shirt, and some white converses. She had straightened her hair and had done her makeup darkly.

"As good as it's gonna get." she muttered and grabbed her bag.

... ...

Leaf parked her car and sat inside. She needed to gather herself. After this weekend she needed her walls to be up. She needed to be her cold self again. She had somehow managed to lessen how cold she had been, but that needed to change. She needed to be the cold and non-caring Leaf.

She glanced at the clock. School didn't start until ten minutes. She could skip today and avoid those she needed to. Yep. That's what she was going to do. School wasn't an option today.

She put her car in reverse and sped out of the parking lot.

Little did she know three people had watched her do this.

... ...

"She just decided to skip." Ash said as he looked away from the parking lot.

"She's avoiding coming to school today. She doesn't want to face you." Dawn added.

"Where would she go though?" Ash asked.

Gary glanced at the way Leaf had gone. He had a pretty decent idea as to where she was going.

"I think I know where she's headed." Gary said, softly.

"Should you go comfort her?" Ash asked.

"I don't know if that would be the best idea." Gary replied.

"Gary, right now she needs someone. She was calling out for help this weekend, but that phone call prevented her from revealing whatever it is that has her scared. She needs to know that no matter what she does, we're not going anywhere." Dawn said.

"You should go." Dawn urged.

"But why me?"

"You got through to her, Gary. The old Leaf shows herself around you. You almost had her." Ash explained.

"Cover for me? If Gramps finds out that I skipped..."

"We got you, Gary. Go to Leaf."

Gary nodded his head and picked up his bag by his feet.

"I'll keep you guys updated."

"You better."

Gary started walking off, but Dawn called out to him. He turned and faced her.

"Good luck,"

He nodded his head at her words. He was going to need all the luck imaginable to deal with Leaf.

... ...

Before he reached his final destination, he made a stop at the coffee shop and picked up her favorite drink. Then he made his way to where he hoped she had gone. If she wasn't there, he didn't know where else she would go.

He pulled to a stop and got out. He was literally in the middle of no where, but there was a worn path that he knew very well. He had passed Leaf's car a few miles back, so she must had parked and walked to reach the path. He made his way along the path and eventually, came to a clearing with a river. Sitting on the ground, staring at the river, was Leaf.

He approached her cautiously, but stepped on a branch, breaking it. Leaf jerked her head around and saw him.

"Wh- How did you find me?" she asked.

"Whenever you were upset or needed to clear your head you came here. You told me about it and I come here from time to time." Gary replied and extended her drink towards her.

She eyed the cup and raised an eyebrow.

"It's your favorite."

She grabbed the cup and held it in her hands.

Gary sat down next to her, but kept enough distance between them so he wouldn't make her more uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk about what happened this weekend?" he asked.

"What I want is for you to stay quiet. I might talk once I finish this." Leaf said, holding her cup up.

So the two sat in silence. Leaf drinking her coffee and staring at the river while Gary studied her carefully. She was drawn up. Her makeup was done darkly, which was an odd thing for her to do. She seemed tired and drained. But she still held her confident stance, although there was something lacking with it. It wasn't quite its usual boast of confidence.

Leaf finished her coffee and set the cup down beside her. She was quiet for a few moments before she broke it.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I want you to talk to me about whatever you're afraid of. The reason why you can't be Leaf again."

"I am Leaf, Oak."

"No, you're not."

Silence filled the air around them.

"Why won't you let me in, Leaf? I just want to help you."

She looked at him. What Gary saw in her eyes made him frown. Her eyes were dull, lacking the usual mischief and fire. Hidden in them he could see the fear, but he also saw anger.

She gave a small laugh. "If I told you, you wouldn't look at me the same."

"Try me, Leaf."

She looked at the river. She picked up a rock that was beside her and threw it.

"There's nothing to tell."

She got up and dusted her pants off and walked away.

"Leaf!" Gary cried, hopping up and chasing her.

She ran ahead and Gary saw a branch hit her face, but she continued to run.

"Leaf, please!"

He grabbed for her, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me." she said, stopping and looking at him.

Her eyes were cold.

"Sorry." Gary said, holding his hands up.

"Just go back to school."

"Leaf, please just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Oak. There's nothing."

She looked down at the ground.

"Leaf...please."

He had heard a slight waver in her voice. She was close to breaking again, but she was refusing.

"There's nothing! Okay?!"

Gary reached out for her. She swung her hand and it connected with his cheek.

"I said don't touch me!" she cried.

Gary stared at her in shock after her she slapped him.

"I- Gary-"

She took off running and Gary let her go this time.

* * *

That afternoon...

Gary drove over to Ash's house after school let out, to fill Ash and Dawn in on what had happened. He decided it would be better in person than over text, so he had sent a message to them asking them to meet him at Ash's after school.

He parked his car and walked into Ash's house and found his friends in the living room.

"So what happened?" Dawn asked as he sat down in one of the black chairs.

"She didn't open up. I pushed, but it backfired and blew up in my face." Gary replied.

"How?" Ash asked.

"She slapped me."

"What?"

"She slapped me. She had ran away and I chased after her. I went to grab her and she yelled at me not to touch her. Then when I tried again she slapped me. She seemed shocked at what she did afterwards, though. She was stuttering and just looked shocked. She ran off and I let her. I figured it was best if I just left her alone."

"I really thought she would open up..." Dawn muttered.

"I think she wanted to, but she's scared. I saw fear in her eyes...she looks so broken even though she's trying to appear tough. I could see it hidden underneath everything."

"Maybe if we give her time and space?" Ash suggested.

"Maybe..." Gary replied.

"But what if she doesn't?" Dawn asked.

That caused silence to fall over the three. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Each of them worried about Leaf. Each of them wanting to help her, but having no idea how to do so.

Silence filled the room.

 **Please R &R**


	7. Chapter 7: What's Going On?

**XashXdawnX - Here's the newest chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

Leaf ran until she was back to her car. She hastily unlocked her door and got in, slamming the door. She leaned her head against the steering wheel as tears fell from eyes.

She had just slapped someone she had known her whole life. Someone who was once her closest friend. The guy that was suppose to be her boyfriend to everyone at high school.

He had only been trying to help and what did she do? She slapped him and yelled at him.

She wiped at her face and took a shuddering breath. She had to get home, it was getting late. She didn't need to be late.

She looked towards the direction where the path was, no lights. Gary hadn't followed. Why did she think he would have? He looked so hurt when she finally made eye contact with him. She hadn't even been able to apologize for what she had done. She just ran away from him.

She sighed and shifted her car into drive and headed towards her house.

... ...

Leaf flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what had happened in the last few days, especially earlier.

As she stared at the ceiling her mind began to drift to when she had her best friends in her life. A time when she had to be there for Gary, like he was trying to be for her.

 _Leaf walked out of the school, heading towards the bleachers where a lone figure sat. She waved as the figure noticed and quickened her pace._

 _"Hey Gary!" she cried, climbing up the bleachers._

 _"Hey Leafy," he greeted, flashing a smile, but it was forced._

 _"I didn't think you were going to be here today..."_

 _"Gramps didn't want to let me come...but the midterms are today."_

 _"You and your grades." Leaf joked, trying to cheer him up._

 _"I want to make them proud..."_

 _"You are Gary. They're so proud of who you've become."_

 _"I miss them..." he muttered, his voice cracked._

 _Leaf grabbed his hand._

 _"They're always with you."_

 _"I just wish they were here still."_

 _This day was always bad for Gary. Eight years to this day since his parents had been taken from him. Eight years ago that he woke up to the news that his parents were gone because of a drunk driver._

Leaf shook her head. She didn't need to think of that. She glanced at her phone and saw the date. It was approaching to ten years soon.

She sighed. How was she going to face him at school? What could she even say? There wasn't anything she could say. She just needed to avoid him for a bit and then maybe confront him. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to confront her again.

... ...

To her surprise, at school Gary stayed away. Serena and Shauna were questioning Leaf about his actions and Leaf just kept saying he was busy. That they were perfectly okay, just both very busy. She lied and said they had been meeting after school to catch up on lost time.

... ...

Leaf yawned and grabbed her phone to silence the alarm. She dressed herself in a pair of skinny jeans, an oversized hoodie that was black, and her combat boots. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a granola bar before she left to head to school.

As she walked towards her friends, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Leaf!"

She stopped walking and turned around. Dawn was running to catch up to her.

"Can I help you?" Leaf asked, trying to be cold.

She was also confused as to why Dawn was talking to her at school.

"Have you seen Gary?" Dawn asked.

There was concern in her voice.

"I haven't seen him. I just got here. I'm sure he's at the bleachers or something."

"Ash just checked there and he isn't. Usually he's here,"

"Maybe he's sick. Now if you'll excuse me,"

Leaf turned on her heel and started walking off.

"It's ten years!" Dawn called after her.

Leaf's steps faltered. She removed her phone from her back pocket and looked at the date.

 _He could be skipping today because it's the anniversary._ Leaf thought.

But then she remembered that there were tests today. Gary wasn't one to miss tests. He hadn't missed the midterms on the anniversary. Ash and Dawn had searched the school and hadn't found him...so where was he?

 _"I come here from time to time..."_ Gary's words echoed in her head.

"I know where he is..." Leaf muttered.

She hurried back to the parking lot. She got into her car and stared at her keys.

"What am I doing?"

 _You don't need to do this..._

Leaf shook her head. "No, I need to make sure he's okay."

She started her car and pulled out of the parking place and headed away from the high school.

* * *

Leaf pulled off on the side of the road and cut her car off. She sat staring out of her windshield.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself.

Why was the better question. Hadn't she wanted to avoid him after everything that had happened?

Sighing, she got out of her car and headed towards the path. She only hoped he was here, because if not she wasn't sure where he was at.

She walked along the path until she came to the clearing with the river. There he was, sitting next to the river, staring straight ahead.

"Hey..." she greeted as she walked over.

He glanced at her.

"Didn't expect to see you." he greeted, not looking at her.

"Ash and Dawn were worried...they didn't know where you were."

"Of course they were. So why are you here?"

"I know what today is, Gary. I know it's hard. I miss your parents, too."

"Oh really? Well at least you still have your mom, Leaf! I don't have my parents anymore. I lost them when I was seven! I lost them so long ago, but it still hurts! It still hurts!" Gary cried, turning towards her.

Pain was in his eyes and his voice.

Leaf frowned and a choked laugh escaped her mouth.

"You don't know me anymore, Oak. Why don't you think about things before you open your mouth next time. Think about something I never told you. Why I came back here. You don't know me anymore, Oak and you never will." Leaf said, coldly.

"Maybe I would know if you would open the hell up, Leaf!"

"Fuck you, Gary Oak! I just came to see if you were okay because I knew what day it was and that it was ten years now. I wasn't here for the last few years and I know this day is always hard for you. I figured today would be the worst day yet."

"I didn't ask for you to check on me."

Leaf laughed. "Then be alone, Oak."

With that she started walking off.

"Oh! There you go walking away like always! When things get tough you always walk or run away!"

Leaf stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"You better shut up, Oak. You don't know anything anymore."

"Then tell me."

Leaf turned around and walked off.

* * *

Leaf sat in her car, now parked in the parking lot of the local park. The conversation had brought up unpleasant memories for her. Memories that were still fresh in her mind and something she liked to keep locked away. But now the lock had been broken and the memories were about to come full force.

"I can't..." she muttered.

She shook her head and forced her mind to rid the memories. She didn't need to think of it. She couldn't.

"I need to take the edge off." she muttered.

She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She was heading to the one place where she was able to lose herself and forget about everything. The one place that even as this new Leaf helped her the most when she had no one there for her.

She pulled into the empty parking lot and looked at the building in front of her. The dance studio. The one place she was able to lose herself and forget.

She got out of her car and walked to the trunk, grabbing the gym bag that was there. She locked her car and walked into the studio, heading for the changing rooms. She changed into a loose fitting crop top that was neon pink and black short shorts. She then found an empty studio and walked over to the speaker.

She hooked her phone up and blasted some of her music. She stretched out her muscles and then she started dancing, putting everything she had into it.

She was right in the middle of doing pirouettes when the door opened.

"Excuse me!"

She ignored the woman and the black spots that were starting to appear. Leaf finished right as the song ended and she heard the woman yelling at her, but everything sounded muffled. Leaf went to move, but when she did she felt her legs give out and she collapsed on the ground.

 **Please R &R**


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

**XashXdawnX - Here's the newest chapter, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

Gary walked through the halls, heading towards his locker. He felt bad for yelling at Leaf when she had only been trying to help. He felt so guilty for what he had done. He hadn't seen her today, so he figured she had skipped. He regretted what he had said, but the pain had gotten the best of him. He only wanted to be alone yesterday and he knew that she wouldn't leave if he asked. She never did. Even as the new Leaf, he had a feeling she would have stayed. So he had done the only thing he knew would make her leave, yell at her. It had worked, but he had regretted it instantly.

He shook his head and put in his locker combination. As he got his books for his first class and stuck them into his backpack, his locker was slammed shut.

"I would think you be with your girlfriend right now." Shauna said.

He glanced over and saw Serena and Shauna.

"I figured she was skipping today. I didn't see her this morning." Gary replied, going to walk off, but Serena grabbed his arm.

He glanced down at her hand on his arm.

"Leaf's in the hospital." she said. "You don't even seem concerned."

Gary looked at her. "What do you mean she's in the hospital?"

"She was found in the dance studio yesterday. The lady said she just collapsed when she went to move." Shauna replied.

"I didn't know until now..."

"Hmm...she's in room four hundred and sixty in case you want to go visit her."

"Thanks..."

The two smiled and walked off, leaving Gary.

Gary walked off towards another part of the hall and saw Ash at his locker.

"Hey, think you can cover for me?" Gary asked as he walked up to where Ash was.

"Sure. What's up?" Ash asked, as he closed his locker.

"Leaf's in the hospital. I wanted to go check on her."

"What happened?" Dawn asked, having heard Gary's last sentence.

"Serena and Shauna said she collapsed in the dance studio yesterday." Gary replied.

"Let us know how she is?" Dawn asked.

"I will...I just hope she's not mad. I was pretty mean yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"I yelled at her and said some pretty nasty things to her to get her to leave me alone. I shouldn't have done it, but I just wanted to be alone."

"I'm sure she won't hold it against you."

"Hope so. I'll try to be back by lunch, so cover for me until then?"

"No problem," Ash said.

* * *

Gary parked in the parking lot of the hospital and got out.

He walked into the hospital and walked up to the front desk. Even though he had been told her room number, he just wanted to make sure.

"Excuse me?"

The receptionist looked up at him.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Leaf Green's room."

"One moment,"

She looked at her computer and after a few minutes she looked up.

"She checked out about an hour ago."

"What?"

"Her father came and checked her out."

"Oh. Could you tell me what was wrong with her?" Gary asked.

"Are you related to her, sir? I can't give information out."

"I'm her boyfriend and I didn't know anything happened to her until this morning. Please, I just want to know that she's okay."

"She was dehydrated and over exhausted herself. She pushed her body over her body's limit and she collapsed. She's perfectly okay, just a few bruises from where she fell and hit the floor, but she's better. She was given fluids and checked to make sure she didn't give herself a concussion."

"Thank you,"

Gary walked back out to his car and sent a quick text to Ash and Dawn, letting them know he might miss the whole day.

He had a feeling that his actions from yesterday had resulted in Leaf ending up in the hospital and he needed to make things right and know that she was okay.

* * *

Gary stopped by a few places before he made it to Leaf's house. He grabbed the bag that he had and the coffee cup he had gotten for Leaf and made his way to the front door. Hopefully, she wasn't asleep.

He knocked on the front door and waited. No one answered. He knocked again. Leaf's car was here and so was another car.

The door swung opened to reveal a man that Gary had never seen before. Black hair, a scruffy looking beard covered his face, beady black eyes, and tanned skin.

"I don't want any shit you're selling!"

"Uh..."

"Get out of here!"

The man swung his arm and knocked the coffee from Gary's hand. Gary stepped back so it wouldn't land on him.

"Leave!"

Gary walked off and the door slammed shut. He then heard yelling from inside the house.

 _Leaf's there. She has to be. Her car's here..._ he thought.

He walked to the backyard of the house and saw the big tree that lead to the balcony that should be Leaf's room. Hopefully, the room that had the balcony was still Leaf's room. He hurried over to the tree and started climbing it.

As he climbed he remembered how many times he had done this when the two of them had been younger.

He made it onto the balcony and he walked over to the door. Hopefully, the door wasn't locked. He turned the knob and it opened. He walked into the room, quietly.

Laying in the bed was Leaf.

"Leaf?"

She rolled over and saw him. She looked horrible. She was really pale and she looked so tired.

"Guess Serena and Shauna told you?"

He nodded his head and carefully walked over to where she was.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Leaf."

"It's fine. I've dealt with worse."

"I shouldn't have said those things. You were only trying to help and be there for me."

"Like I said, I've dealt with worse. Yelling at me isn't gonna hurt me."

"I got you a few things to maybe help you feel better and to say I'm sorry." Gary said, holding up the bag.

Leaf smirked as she sat up. "You always did know how to make me forgive you."

"I did have coffee, but the man downstairs knocked it out of my hands..."

"Oh..."

"Who is he? I've never seen him?"

"Step father,"

Gary decided to drop the topic, hearing Leaf's tone and handed her the bag. She started taking out the multiple bags of candy.

"You must feel really bad about yesterday." she said with a small laugh.

"Was I the reason you pushed yourself over your body's limit?" he asked.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No. You weren't the reason, Oak. But I'd rather not talk about it."

She was being very closed off. Maybe it was because she was tired. Gary was quiet as she removed the other items and at the very bottom of the bag was a hoodie. More specifically one of Gary's hoodies. When they had been close, whenever Gary had made her mad, she would demand that she get a hoodie of his until she was ready to give it back.

Leaf unfolded the hoodie and she looked at it. She laid it across her lap.

"This is your favorite hoodie." she stated.

"I was an ass yesterday so I figured you deserved my favorite one." he replied with a shrug.

Something shattering was heard downstairs. Leaf looked towards the door.

"You have to go." she said.

She pushed the goodies under her covers. Footsteps were heard.

"Shit." Gary muttered.

He didn't want another encounter with Leaf's step father, but at the same time he wasn't finished talking with Leaf.

"Leaf, I-"

"Gary, please you have to leave. He can't know you're in here."

"Text me later?" Gary asked.

Leaf nodded her head and hopped off her bed. She stumbled and Gary caught her.

"Leaf, you need rest." he said, looking at her, concern in his features.

"I just have to help my step father and then I'll rest. I promise."

* * *

The next morning...

Gary looked at his phone. No notifications. She hadn't texted last night.

"She was probably tired."

He sent a quick text to her, saying he would pick her up for school today. She replied in agreement which shocked him, he had expected her to say no to his offer.

He pulled on a black tee and slid his feet into some gray sneakers. He grabbed his bag and his keys before walking downstairs.

"I'm heading out, Gramps!"

"Be safe, my boy."

"Always!"

Gary walked out of his house and got into his car. He figured he would pick up Leaf's favorite drink before heading to her house. She was usually grumpy in the morning and since she hadn't been feeling well yesterday, she would likely be even more so than usual.

As he pulled to the curve, he saw that Leaf was already outside waiting. But to his surprise she wasn't dolled up for school. She was wearing his hoodie that he had given her yesterday with a pair of skinny jeans and her combat boots. Her glasses were on her face and her hair wasn't styled in anyway, it was just falling across her shoulders. But she had done her makeup, but it was simple.

She opened the door and got in. He held the cup out to her once she was buckled and a small smile came across her face.

"Thank you," she said, softly and took a sip.

She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Gary asked as he started towards the school.

"Still sore and tired." she replied.

"No contacts?"

"I dropped my right one down the drain so I have to order some more. That was my last pair..."

"I see you're taking full advantage of my favorite hoodie."

"It's a crappy day and this is super comfy. You might never get this one back. I think it's my favorite hoodie that you've let me wear."

"That's fine, Leafy."

"What?" Leaf asked, looking at him weirdly.

"You can keep it if needed. I was a complete ass."

Gary pulled into the parking lot and turned his engine off.

"Thanks for the ride." Leaf said, going to get out.

"Leaf, wait."

She stopped with her hand on the door and looked at Gary.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just sore and tired. I promise you, I'm not upset with you anymore so don't feel guilty."

Gary nodded his head, but Leaf could see that he was still troubled. Sighing, she shifted in the seat.

"Hey," she said, turning his head so he was looking at her.

"We're okay and seriously thanks for the ride." she said and kissed his cheek, before getting out.

"See you later,"

Gary blinked, shocked by her actions.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Leaf was sitting at the table with Serena and Shauna.

"So Leaf, what's with this look?" Serena asked.

"I wasn't feeling that great today, still sore. I also dropped one of my contacts and I didn't have any extras." Leaf replied.

"Is that Gary's hoodie?" Shauna asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Speaking of Gary..." Serena said, as Gary came over and sat down beside Leaf.

Leaf gave a small smile of gratitude towards him.

"I saw that you gave Leaf a ride this morning." Serena said to Gary.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay after everything." Gary replied.

"I've also noticed something between you two."

Leaf cocked an eyebrow.

"And what's that?" Leaf asked.

"You two always kiss each other on the cheek when at school. How come?"

"I don't like kissing in public." Leaf replied.

Her two friends laughed.

"That's a lie Leaf, and you know it." Shauna said.

"No-" Leaf started.

"All your other boyfriends you would kiss in the hallways, the courtyard, everywhere. But you two haven't kissed. It's always pecks on the cheek."

"So you're saying because we haven't kissed...?" Gary asked.

"It's just odd that you're a couple and you don't kiss." Serena commented.

"Given how Leaf usually is." Shauna added.

"Hey!" Leaf cried, anger flaring in her eyes.

Gary grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She met his eyes which were questioning her.

"You two are ridiculous." she muttered with a shake of her head.

She looked at Gary who was still watching her. She glanced at his lips and then back at his eyes.

He cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers.

 **Please R &R**


	9. Chapter 9: End of an Era?

**XashXdawnX - Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Last time:_

 _She looked at Gary who was still watching her. She glanced at his lips and then back at his eyes._

 _He cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers._

* * *

The two broke apart after a few moments and looked at each other, right as the bell signaling lunch was over.

"I guess it is a real relationship after that." Serena commented. "I was doubting it."

Serena and Shauna left the table to throw their plates away.

"That was just for show. It meant nothing." Leaf said, getting up and walking to throw her trash away.

But unknown to Gary once she had thrown her trash away, she touched her lips and her mind wandered back to when they had been best friends.

 _Leaf laid on Gary's bed as he sat on the floor, finishing up an assignment._

 _"I'm bored, Gary!" she whined._

 _"I told you I had this assignment to finish, but you insisted on coming over after school."_

 _"My mom had to work late. I didn't want to be home alone, bored. But I'm bored here."_

 _Gary sighed and shut his laptop. He looked at Leaf who wasn't look at him. He smirked and jumped on his bed, tickling Leaf. She screamed and wiggled, trying to escape._

 _"S-Stop!" she cried._

 _Gary laughed. "Still bored?"_

 _"N-No! S-Stop! P-P-Please!" Leaf cried, laughing and still trying to get free._

 _Gary stopped and looked at her._

 _"You suck." Leaf said, as she caught her breath._

 _"I'm still your best friend and you love me."_

 _"Debatable right now." Leaf muttered._

 _She laughed as Gary began tickling her again._

 _"I'm s-sorry!" she cried. "Mercy!"_

 _Gary looked at her and he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked at him with her eyes questioning him._

 _A knock on the door, broke the trance and the two broke apart._

Leaf shook her head.

"Get it together Leaf. It meant nothing." she muttered.

She couldn't actually get feelings for Gary. She couldn't. If she did that, she would lose. And she didn't just mean lose the bet.

* * *

Gary texted Leaf close to the end of the day asking if she needed a ride home. He wasn't sure if she would even be willing to talk to him after the kiss that had happened at lunch. He couldn't believe that had happened.

But he knew where her friends had been coming from. Before he and Leaf started "dating" she had always been attached to a guy's lips. That was who she had became with this new Leaf. She dated around and was always letting people know who her current boyfriend was at the time.

He zoned back into his class as his phone vibrated with a notification.

 _Yes, since I have no way home. Thanks_

* * *

Gary waited by his car for Leaf to arrive. He was currently talking to Ash.

"So I heard today that you and Leaf kissed." Dawn said as she walked up to Ash and Gary.

"Yeah we did, at lunch because of her friends." Gary said.

"But it was all for show, right?" Ash asked.

"Exactly."

"Honestly, you two should just date for real." Dawn commented.

"That will never happen." came Leaf's voice.

The three looked over and saw Leaf.

"I bet it will. One day it will." Dawn said.

"Maybe in your dreams." Leaf replied.

"You'll see." Dawn said and took Ash's hand as the two walked over. Ash casted a wave over his shoulder.

Leaf laughed at Dawn's remark as she opened the passenger door to Gary's car.

"She's delusional." Leaf muttered as she buckled up as Gary started his car.

"You know how Dawn is though." Gary said as he backed out of the parking spot.

The ride back was silent except for the music from Gary's radio.

As Gary pulled to the curb of Leaf's house, he turned his car off.

"Listen Leaf, about the kiss at lunch. I'm-" Gary started, but was cut off as Leaf's lips met his.

He was shocked to say the least and when she didn't instantly pull away, he kissed her back. His hands cupped her cheek and tangled in her hair while hers went to his shirt and tugging at his hair.

When the two pulled away, both of them were panting for breath.

"That..." Gary trailed.

"That will never happen again." Leaf said, opening the door and getting out.

Gary stared at her back as she walked to her house, confused. She had kissed him without any kind of pressure from her friends.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he started his car.

* * *

Leaf walked into her house and straight to her bedroom. Closing the door she leaned against it.

"What the hell, Leaf?!" she muttered, touching her lips.

That kiss had been nothing like the one at lunch. There was more to it, but it was obvious that both of them were holding back the extent of it.

Why had she done that?!

"Stupid memories..." she muttered.

That's what she would blame. The memories had caused that. Plus, she had wanted control of the kiss. That's what she would go with. Nothing else. The kiss was nothing. There was nothing there. Gary- No Oak...he's Oak. Oak was merely playing a role in her school reputation. They were both just playing the game. Neither wanted to lose the bet. Leaf couldn't lose the bet.

* * *

Leaf woke up the next morning, running late. She hurried into her bathroom and out of habit grabbed her contact case, before remembering she didn't have any. Sighing, she threw her hair into a messy bun and slipped on a floral print dress and slid her feet into some white sandals. She hastily brushed her teeth and ran into her bedroom to pack her bag.

She hurried downstairs, nearly tripping and saw that her keys were missing.

"Seriously!" she cried.

She was going to be late today because her car had been taken this morning without asking. She swung the front door opened and stood in the doorway, staring at Gary.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him.

He had been walking towards the door, but had stopped when it opened. Her eyes then traveled to the coffee cup.

"I figured, I could help get your friends off your back by giving you rides to school." he replied.

"Good thinking, Oak." she said, pulling the door shut behind her and walking over to him.

She took the cup he held out to her.

"No contacts again?" he questioned.

"They haven't came in yet and I was running late this morning."

"Long night?"

"Stupid lab reports."

Gary chuckled and started his car. As Leaf leaned back into the seat, she suddenly sat up straight as she realized something. She was being way too nice and relaxed around Gary right now.

She shook her head. Right now, she didn't care. She just wanted to enjoy her coffee and just relax for a little bit before she had to actually be Leaf to everyone. She could be a little relaxed for now.

* * *

"Two days in a row. Wow," Shauna said as she walked over to Leaf's locker.

"He's being generous, plus I get coffee out of it." Leaf replied as she shut her locker.

"Why don't you invite him out to the party that the Waterflower sisters are throwing?" Serena asked, joining them.

"What?"

"The party this weekend."

"Oh...he's not really the partying type." Leaf said.

"But you are. Bring him. Let's see if Gary the nerd has a wild side." Serena said, smirking and quirking her eyebrows.

Once again Leaf felt anger flare at Serena's comment, just like when Serena had commented on Gary's looks.

"Watch it, Serena." Leaf muttered as she walked off.

"Jealousy isn't cute, _Leafy!_ " Serena called.

Leaf stopped walking. She turned on her heel and looked at Serena.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, walking over to Serena.

"You heard me."

"Don't you EVER call me Leafy again, Serena."

"Or you'll do what?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow.

She was pushing Leaf's buttons and Leaf knew it.

"You don't want to find out."

"Maybe I do. I know you won't do anything about it."

Leaf saw that a crowd was watching them, curious to see what would happen. Leaf noticed a few phones.

"Don't try me." Leaf muttered, turning and walking towards her class.

"Knew _Leafy_ was too scared." Leaf heard Serena say.

Before Leaf could even register what had happened she had swung.

"FIGHT!"

... ...

"Gary!" Dawn cried, running over to him.

"What?" Gary asked as he shut his locker.

"It's Leaf! She's fighting Serena!"

"What?!"

"Help!"

... ...

The two ran to where the fight was happening. Gary pushed his way through the crowd and saw Leaf on top of Serena, hitting her.

"Leaf! Stop!" he cried.

He grabbed her and pulled her off of Serena whose nose was bleeding. Shauna ran over and knelt beside her friend.

"Green, my office now." the principal said.

"Take her to the nurse and get her cleaned up. Oak, escort Miss Green to my office."

"Yes sir,"

... ...

Gary wasn't allowed to wait for Leaf and was told to go to class.

"Miss Green, we do not tolerate fighting at this school." Principal Rowan said.

"With all due respect, sir, she provoked me." Leaf replied.

"From a video I saw, it looked to be just talking. You were the one who seemed agitated and provoked the fight."

"No sir,"

"Given your past, Miss Green, I find that hard to not be true."

"I've learned from those mistakes, sir."

"I sure hope so, Miss Green. Regardless, you are still suspended for the week. You may return next Wednesday."

"Yes sir,"

"Please leave campus."

"I don't have a way to leave, sir. I caught a ride with my boyfriend this morning."

"Very well, you will assist in the office until school is over."

* * *

Leaf waited outside in the parking lot beside Gary's car.

"What happened this morning?" he asked, once he saw her.

"Get in and I'll explain." she muttered.

Gary got in and Leaf followed suit.

"She said something that angered me. I told her to stop and she kept on and I lost control."

"What did she say?"

"She called me Leafy."

"I don't understand..."

Leaf clutched her bag and Gary noticed.

"Do you want to go to your thinking place?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

* * *

The two walked in silence once Gary parked by the path. Leaf sat down and looked at the water. She was now clenching her fists, digging her nails into her palms. Her knuckles were turning white.

Gary sat down beside her and very carefully, reached for her hand.

"Hey, relax..." he said, running his thumb along her hand.

She didn't jerk her hand away like he expected her to. She looked at him.

"Take your time." he said, grabbing her other hand, too and running his thumb along it.

He was trying to get her to relax her hands and it was working some.

"She called me Leafy..." she muttered.

"I...I know it shouldn't have bothered me so much, but it was the tone she used. It just...I didn't like it."

She looked at the water.

"Only one person can call me Leafy and it won't bother me. _You're_ the only person that can. Anyone else who calls me that...the way they say it..."

She pulled one of her hands away and swiped at her eye.

"It just...I don't like when other people..."

She wiped at her eye again. The hand that Gary still held was finally out of a fist and he laced his fingers with hers.

"Hey...it's okay." he muttered.

She looked at him. He frowned as he saw the tears falling from her eyes. He carefully brought his hand to her face and wiped the tears. He ran his thumb along her cheek.

"Why does it bother you so much?" he asked, softly.

"The tone. It was the tone she used. It was teasing...like talking to a baby..."

Gary looked at her eyes. He couldn't make out if she was being truthful or not.

"You know that whenever I call you that, I don't mean it to be teasing or mean, right?"

She nodded her head. "I know that."

"Good," he said, kissing her forehead before he could think about his actions.

"Umm...sorry..."

"It's okay, Gary." Leaf said, softly.

She leaned forward and pecked his lips.

She wiped her eyes and stood up, acting as if nothing had just happened. While Gary was still processing what she had just done.

"Thank you for making sure I was okay." she said.

Then it was like a switch clicked and Leaf was suddenly back to being her closed off self.

"So before I attacked Serena this morning, she mentioned a party. Since I'm suspended from school, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to said party this weekend? It's definitely bound to be something after what happened. I know she'll be there and I would like to see just how bad her nose is."

"A party?"

"Yes, Oak. A party. Ever been to one?"

"Yes, I've been to some."

"Really?"

"Yes. Dawn dragged me to some along with Ash."

"Hmm...a lot has changed." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So are you in? I can't show up without my boyfriend.."

Gary stood up. "I'm in. Might as well accompany the baddest girl of our school who just helped solidify her reputation."

Leaf smirked.

 **So any guesses on why Leaf snapped? Will she go back to being the old Leaf soon?**

 **Please R &R**


	10. Chapter 10: The Party

**XashXdawnX - Just wanted to give a warning that a part of this chapter could be triggering so read with caution. I own nothing, all rights go to the respectful owners.**

It was finally the weekend and Leaf was ready for the party tonight. She had been going crazy with boredom at home. She had gotten word that her friends were going to be at the party tonight.

"Are they even my friends anymore?" Leaf wondered to herself.

What would she do if they weren't? Go back to being a loner like she was at her old schools. That sounded boring and she didn't want to really do that. But what other option did she have?

 _Well there is another option..._

"Not happening." Leaf muttered.

 _Why not?_

"That's dangerous. And I'm fully having a conversation with myself. Cool. Arceus, I need other people!"

* * *

Thankfully, her contacts had came in yesterday so she wouldn't have to wear her glasses to the party. She walked to her closet and looked at her clothes.

"What to wear..." she muttered as she shifted her hangers to the side, looking at her options.

"I need to make a statement. If I'm going to be without Shauna and Serena, I need to look as if I never had them before. I need to look better than what they will because usually, they help me..." Leaf said.

She shifted the hangers again, sighing. She had no idea what to wear! She didn't know fashion that well!

She looked at her phone. Before she thought too much about it she grabbed it and typed a message and sent it.

* * *

"You'll never believe who just texted me." Dawn said, sitting up on Ash's bed.

"Who?" Ash asked.

Gary looked up from his book, waiting.

"Leaf,"

Gary coughed. "What?"

"She needs fashion help."

"And she asked you?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know what to wear to the party tonight. Usually she would have help from the two idiots she hangs out with, but she doesn't know if they're friends still. She isn't the greatest at fashion for parties. And she wants to outdo them both."

"Girls..." Ash muttered.

"Right?" Gary asked.

Dawn smacked Ash and threw a pillow at Gary.

"Well I will see you guys at said party." Dawn said as she hopped off of Ash's bed.

She pecked Ash's lips and was out the door.

"What just happened?" Ash asked.

"Leaf just reached out to Dawn..." Gary muttered.

"Do you think we might get her back?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but I sure hope so." Gary replied.

"Me too..."

* * *

"You know I wasn't expecting you to text me." Dawn said as Leaf hopped in.

"Well...I suck at fashion and you were always glued to those fashion magazines." Leaf replied.

"So what's the goal?" Dawn asked as she started driving towards the mall.

"Well these are outfits that we've worn to parties before." Leaf said as she pulled some pictures up on her phone.

When at a red light, Dawn looked at them quickly.

"Okay...well those are...statements." Dawn said.

"Nice way of saying slutty." Leaf said and laughed.

"I think I know just the thing. It'll be sexy, but classy."

"It's a party, Dawn."

"I know it is."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Try these on." Dawn said, handing a few dresses to Leaf.

"But-"

"Nope. Go."

Leaf sighed and walked into a dressing room.

She looked at the options. All were dresses.

"Hmm...she's still got it." Leaf muttered as she grabbed one of the dresses.

She was now dressed in a light pink party dress. The top half was strapless and bedazzled while the skirt of it was tulle and poofed, falling to her knees.

"So I'm not really feeling the pink." Leaf said as she stepped out.

"Yeah, I knew the pink wasn't gonna be it." Dawn said.

"Then wh-"

"I wanted to see the dress. They only had pink in the style. Okay, so strapless is a yes. Tulle...not so much. Next!"

Leaf went back and changed into dress number two. A sleeveless dress that was form fitting and green.

"I usually like green, but this is just not setting well on a dress."

"I agree. I like the look, but it's too much green. Next!"

Leaf changed into the last dress that Dawn had picked out. It was actually a two piece dress. The top was strapless and covered in jewels and sparkles. The skirt flared out, but didn't have a lot of tulle, it was just enough for a nice poof. It was purple.

"Wow..."

Leaf walked out and didn't comment.

"What do you think?" Dawn asked.

"I'm speechless, honestly. This is amazing."

"I knew that was gonna be the dress."

"Really?"

"Yep. It fits your style the best. Now change and I'm gonna find you some shoes."

Leaf laughed and went to change.

By time she had changed and hung the reject dresses on the rack, Dawn had found heels.

"These!" she cried.

Leaf looked at the heel. A black stiletto.

"Love it! You're amazing at fashion, Dawn."

"I try,"

Leaf went to pay for the dress and shoes.

"What are you wearing?" Leaf asked as they left the store.

"A sparkly, cocktail dress that's silver."

"Umm thanks for helping me..." Leaf muttered.

"Of course, Leaf. Want me to help you get ready?"

"Could you?"

"That's why I offered."

Leaf smiled.

* * *

"So, have you heard from Serena or Shauna since the fight?" Dawn asked.

"Nope. I think I just ended that horrid friendship." Leaf replied as she set her bags down on Dawn's floor.

"What are you going to do if they're not your friends anymore?"

"No idea..."

... ... ...

Leaf looked at her reflection.

"I have to say that this is by far my favorite party look." she said.

She was wearing the dress that Dawn had chosen for her. Her makeup was a smokey eye with a nude lip and her hair had been curled and pulled back so it didn't fall in her face.

"Glad you like it." Dawn said, smiling and nodding at her reflection.

Dawn's dress was a silver, sparkly cocktail dress and she had on clear heels. Her hair was straight and she had teased it some to add volume. Her makeup was done in a smokey eye with a pink lip.

"Gary's coming to get you right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, I texted him earlier. We'll meet you and Ash at the party."

Dawn nodded her head.

* * *

Dawn had left, but had left a key for Leaf so she could lock the house. Leaf was now just waiting for Gary to arrive.

The doorbell rang and Leaf went to answer.

"Well you clean up nicely." Leaf commented.

Gary was dressed in dark jeans with a plaid button down and boots.

"You look incredible, Leaf."

"Props to Dawn. She knows her stuff."

As Leaf got into Gary's car she had to move a leather jacket.

 _Damn...Gary in leather will be something._ she thought and then shook her head.

"Ready?" Gary asked as he parked on the side.

Leaf looked at the house, more like mansion, where the party was being held.

"Are you ready?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, Leafy." Gary said as he slid his jacket on.

Leaf eyed him, appreciating the look.

"Like?" Gary asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Leaf just rolled her eyes.

"Show time, Oak."

Gary wrapped his arm around her waist as the two headed to the door to make their appearance.

As soon as they walked in, Serena and Shauna appeared.

"I didn't think you would show." Shauna said.

Serena's nose was bandaged and she was glaring at Leaf.

"In case you didn't know, you're out." Serena said.

"Like I care." Leaf replied.

"Bitch..." Serena muttered as Leaf and Gary went to walk away.

Leaf stopped beside Serena.

"I would watch yourself, Serena. Or I'll be sure to mess up more than just your nose next time."

She saw the fear in Serena's eyes and smirked as she walked off.

"Really Leaf?" Gary asked.

"It's fun," she replied with a laugh.

They finally met up with Ash and Dawn.

... ... ...

"I'll be right back." Leaf said to Gary.

"Okay,"

She pushed her way through the crowd of people and made her way upstairs. As she headed towards the bathroom her wrist was pulled and she stumbled back.

"Wh-"

A hand covered her mouth and she struggled, but it was useless as someone pulled her into a room.

... ...

"Hey have you seen Leaf?" Gary asked.

"Dawn went to get her." Ash replied.

"What do you mean?"

Ash's response was cut short as Dawn ran over.

"Guys follow me, quick."

"What-"

Dawn hurried off and they followed.

"Some guy followed Leaf and when I went to check the bathroom no one was there. I think..." Dawn trailed.

They hurried up the stairs.

"Ash, you check that side. Dawn, you stay out here and if we find her, tell the other." Gary said as he headed towards a door.

... ...

"You're the girl that messed up Serena's face. I had to see what you were like."

Leaf struggled, but couldn't get him off of her. She felt his hand on her leg.

"I thought this would be more of a fight..."

Leaf closed her eyes as she felt his hand start to slide up.

"You fucking asshole!"

The weight was off of Leaf and she opened her eyes to see Gary punching the guy.

"Leaf?"

Dawn was beside her now.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." she said.

Leaf followed Dawn out of the room. She saw Ash, talking to Gary. The girls waited outside of the room.

"Leaf, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened." Leaf replied.

"Hey..." Gary said, softly as he approached.

Leaf looked at him and Gary could see through the act that she was putting on. Her wall was up, but it was close to crumbling. He could see the vulnerability breaking through, but she was trying to remain tough.

"I'm gonna take Leaf home." he said.

Ash and Dawn nodded their heads.

"I'll make sure..." Ash trailed.

... ...

Gary opened Leaf's door and she got in silently. He climbed into his car and looked at Leaf.

"Leaf?"

"I don't want to go home..." she muttered.

"How about we go to my place? I'll make you coffee."

She nodded her head. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach and Gary frowned.

... ...

"I don't want to go home..." Leaf muttered as they walked into Gary's house.

"You can stay here. Gramps, he won't mind. You're always welcomed here, Leaf."

Gary glanced at her.

"I'll be right back."

He hurried up to his room and looked through his drawers. He grabbed two items and went back to where Leaf was.

"Here, I figured you might want out of the dress." he said.

Leaf looked and saw that he had gotten a hoodie and sweats for her. She took the hoodie.

"I'm too short to wear your pants."

"Okay. I'll start on your coffee and you can go and change."

... ...

Leaf walked back out of the bathroom and bit her lip.

Gary glanced at the stairs and heard a noise. He walked upstairs and into his room where a bathroom was. Leaf was on the floor, crying.

"Hey...hey you're okay..." he said and slowly approached.

He knelt down in front of her.

"Leaf..."

She wiped at her eyes.

"I'm okay..." she muttered.

"Leaf, you don't have to act tough. What you just went through...it's okay to feel." Gary said and carefully grabbed her hand.

"I know..."

She squeezed his hand and stood up.

"Is the coffee ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, it just finished before I came up here." Gary replied as he stood.

Leaf nodded and walked out of the room, Gary following.

... ...

Leaf sat on the couch and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Gary asked.

"Nah, I'm okay." she replied.

A little while later Gary looked and saw Leaf sound asleep. He grabbed the mug that was on the table and put it in the kitchen before walking back to the couch. He carefully scooped Leaf up and carried her upstairs. He walked into his room and pulled the covers down without disturbing her. He laid her down on the bed and gently pulled the cover over her.

Gary started walking away, but stopped as he felt her grab his hand.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"Leaf..."

"Please, Gar..."

"Okay,"

He slid under the covers and Leaf instantly curled up against him.

"Can you hold me?" she asked.

Gary knew she just wanted to be comforted after everything.

"Of course, Leafy." he said and pulled her closer and wrapping her in his arms.

He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Leafy." he said, feeling that she was relaxed and back fast asleep.

 **Please R &R**


	11. Chapter 11: After the Party

As sunlight streamed into Gary's room, the rays hit Leaf's face, causing her to stir from her slumber. Blinking in confusion, she looked at the items in front of her. A desk covered in papers, a laptop in the middle of it opened with its screen dark, the chair not pushed under the desk with a few clothes thrown on it, a nightstand with a lamp beside the bed.

She knew this set up even though she hadn't been here in years. She was in Gary's room.

As her mind cleared of the grogginess she remembered last night. How that guy had almost succeeded, Gary stopping him, taking her home, letting her stay, her asking him to sleep beside her because she was scared.

She then realized that Gary's arm was still wrapped around her, protectively. She smiled to herself at his actions. He hadn't hesitated and he had known she didn't want anyone else to see her in her vulnerable state. He always knew what she was feeling, despite her walls. He knew that they had been falling last night and had taken her out of the prying eyes of others.

She saw her phone on the nightstand and reached for it, being careful to not disturb Gary who was still asleep. His soft snores were the only way she knew since he was so still. She yawned and opened up her text messages, seeing one she knew she hadn't sent.

 _Staying with Dawn tonight._

Shockingly, the response was an agreement with no questions.

She silently thanked Gary for his thinking of that, because if not things would have not been well this morning. Plus, she was in no hurry to go home. She put her phone back on the nightstand, before she snuggled back into Gary's embrace. A small smile coming across her face as he subconsciously pulled her tighter and closer to him.

* * *

Gary woke up about half an hour after Leaf had fallen back asleep. He glanced at her and saw that she was still asleep. Her hair covering her face slightly, one hand under her cheek that laid on the pillow, and the other against his chest, lightly holding onto his shirt.

He smiled at the sight. Right now, he was able to see her without her tough exterior and without her walls up. She was calm and at peace. No worries that she had to deal with. He missed this Leaf.

He carefully brushed her hair from her face and he just looked at her. His mind wondering so many things, he just wanted to know what had caused her to change so drastically and he hoped that one day she would open up to him and reveal the truth to him.

Leaf's soft snores filled the room and Gary just laid awake, letting her sleep. She was too content to wake up, plus she deserved it after last night.

She shifted slightly, burying her face in Gary's neck and he felt her breath on his neck as she slept.

As Gary laid awake he also began to wonder if he was beginning to fall for her. This fake relationship at times felt so real and not like an act. But Leaf was so hung up on the bet and afraid to lose, claiming that she couldn't lose it. Gary no longer cared about the bet. He just wanted her back to herself.

He also wondered if she would be in their friend group again since Serena and Shauna had basically removed her from their group. Or would she decide to be a lone wolf...

He glanced at his clock and saw that it was nine. Usually he was awake already and up for the day, but he didn't mind still being in bed. He just wanted to make sure that Leaf was okay. He wanted her to know that he was here for her no matter what.

A small cry pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced down at Leaf and saw her face scrunched up. She was having a bad dream.

"No...please..." she mumbled.

Gary shook her, "Leaf, wake up."

He shook her harder, "Leaf!"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were burning.

"Hey...it's okay. It was just a bad dream." Gary said, causing her to lock eyes with him.

Gary could see the unshed tears that threatened to fall. She was trembling as she sat there, staring at Gary.

"It's okay, Leaf. You're safe," Gary said, softly.

The tears fell and Gary wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him as she cried, her body shaking, her voice failing her as she tried to speak. Gary ran his hand through her hair and whispered to her.

"You're safe, Leaf. I got you,"

She took a breath and pulled back. "Sorry," she muttered, brushing her hair from her face.

"Why are you apologizing?" Gary asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I've just been crying a lot recently. I'm a mess,"

Gary brushed her hair back. "You've always been a mess though, Green."

Leaf heard the teasing tone in his voice and shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"Got you smiling."

"Thanks,"

* * *

The two were now in the kitchen of Gary's house, enjoying breakfast and each other's company. Leaf was at complete ease right now, her walls were down, and Gary could only see her old self.

"There are so many great memories in this house." Leaf said, setting her mug down and looking around her.

A look of longing had came across her face.

"Everything was simpler. There wasn't so much drama or the worrying of a label at school. Not a care in the world. I miss the old times...I really do."

She sighed, wrapping her hands around her mug. "Those days are over though..."

Gary placed his hand on hers. "They don't have to be."

She pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"Those days are long gone, Gary. Nothing's the same anymore. It's the past."

"But you can change, Leaf."

"I can't Gary."

Gary could see that she was about to put her walls up and the facade would be back.

"Don't!" he cried, grabbing her hand.

She stared at him, shocked by his outburst.

"Don't what?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Don't put your walls up and shut me out. Please, don't do it again, Leaf."

"I don't do that." Leaf responded.

Gary felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Was she being serious right now?!

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She hugged her stomach, a sign she was uncomfortable. Her eyes were downcast.

"It's just easier to push people away and put on a mask." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's easy to be someone else. I can't be the girl you used to know. I'm not the five year old who colored on this very floor with you. I'm not the eight year old who broke her arm falling off of my bike because you dared me to ride down a hill. I'm not the ten year old that tripped you in this house and ended up causing you to fall down your stairs, resulting in a broken arm. I'm not the awkward girl in ninth grade. I'm not the same Leaf Green and I can't be..."

"Why Leaf? Why can't you?"

"It's easier this way." she replied, a sad smile on her face.

"Leaf-"

"I need to get home." she interrupted.

Gary nodded his head. He wouldn't push her anymore. He could tell that she was uncomfortable and she had revealed more than she had intended.

"I'll get my keys." he simply replied as he got up.

Leaf nodded her head and got up. She set her plate in the sink and rinsed out her mug. She heard Gary's footsteps coming back downstairs, so she headed for the doorway.

"I grabbed your things and put them in this." he said, handing her a small duffel bag.

"Thanks,"

As she put the bag over her shoulder, she realized she was still in his hoodie.

"I'll get this back to you."

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyways."

Leaf followed him in silence to his car. The drive was silent besides the music playing on the radio.

* * *

Leaf walked into her room, dropping the bag on her floor, before walking over to her dresser. On top was a little music box with an Eevee on top. She opened it and removed the flashdrive that was inside it. Flopping onto her bed, she booted up her laptop and plug the flashdrive in.

"I'm gonna regret this..." she muttered.

She clicked on the only folder that was saved on the flashdrive. She clicked on the first picture to make it full screen.

A picture of Ash, Dawn, Gary, and herself filled her screen. Another picture of her on Gary's back after she had ran and jumped on his back. Thankfully, he had caught her, but afterwards had started spinning with her on his back, both of them laughing. Herself and Dawn sitting on the bleachers before school one morning. Her and Dawn dressed for a dance. A picture of herself and Gary covered in flour, after a flour fight when she had tried to bake some cookies with Gary one day. Ash and Dawn had arrived shortly after the fight had finished and Dawn had snapped a picture. The four of them in their swimsuits after a day at the lake. Ash and herself smiling goofily at the camera.

Leaf stared at the picture that now filled the screen and remembered what had happened afterwards. The picture was of herself and Gary, at her last birthday party that she was friends with them. Gary had just given her this necklace with a beautiful 'L' on the chain. He had clasped the necklace around her neck and she had hugged him. The two had nearly kissed if it hadn't been for her mom calling for her. The picture was of the two staring at one another, Gary held one of her hands.

She slammed her laptop shut and curled up in a ball on her bed. She smelled Gary's scent on the hoodie that she still wore, since it was his. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Her mind was racing. Her heart was beating rapidly. She felt hot, but refused to take the hoodie off. She didn't feel like she was here currently.

She took a breath and allowed the tears to fall.

She needed security and the only thing that would offer that right now was burying her face in Gary's hoodie. She knew she shouldn't have looked at the pictures. But against her better judgement she had. Now she was torn.

 _What do I do come Monday? Should I be me or keep the mask?_

 **Please R &R**


	12. Chapter 12: Leaf?

**XashXdawnX - I own nothing, all rights go to respective owners.**

 **Kinda a shorter chapter, but I hope you all still enjoy. Another chapter should be posted soon.**

Leaf woke up the next morning before her alarm had gone off. The whole night she had been tossing and turning. So much for a good night's rest. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was five thirty. Usually she woke up around six or six thirty since school didn't start until eight.

Sighing, she sat up in her bed. She glanced at her laptop which was still where she had left it. She was surprised it hadn't fallen off with her restless sleeping. She still didn't know what to do. What could she do? If she went back to trying to be the old Leaf that wouldn't end well. But if she just kept to herself, that would be boring. She couldn't be by herself constantly. Just being suspended had almost drove her insane. So what did she do?

She ran her hand through her hair, untangling some of the knots. She could feel that her eyes were puffy and swollen from all the crying last night. She had to get moving, because a lazy day wasn't in her favor today. She would need to try with her appearance.

She let the warm water ease some of the tension that filled her body. She took her time in the shower, but knew she couldn't stay there forever. She had to face reality. She needed to decide what to do.

As she walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in the fluffy white towel, she looked at the Eevee music box that sat on top of her dresser. This was the only thing she really kept that was part of her old self. Inside were things from her past. Things she tried to keep hidden and locked away. Out of sight, out of mind.

"If only..." she muttered.

She opened the music box and shifted some of the contents aside and saw what she was looking for. She grabbed the thin chain and pulled the necklace out. She rested the charm in her hand.

It seemed like her mind was made up. She was going to try and go back to her old self. "I just can't go completely back..."

As she fastened the necklace around her neck, she felt comfort and peace. A ghost of a smile came over her face, but she shook her head and walked to her closet.

She pulled out a floral romper and changed into it before she slid her feet into some black, short boots. Now she just needed to do her hair and makeup. She braided her hair in a side braid and then did her makeup naturally with a pink lipstick.

She looked at her appearance and she could see her old self slightly, but still the tough persona was there with her stance.

She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. Seven exactly. She had taken her time getting ready, but still had time to kill. She glanced back down at her phone and without thinking twice sent a message.

* * *

Gary had just finished brushing his teeth when his phone went off with a notification. He wiped his mouth and grabbed his phone off of the counter.

 _Mind giving me a ride this morning? - Leaf_

He stared at the message. Yesterday, he didn't think she would even talk to him today. Seems like she had changed her mind. He typed out a reply and walked back into his room to grab his t-shirt.

He wanted to get Leaf her favorite drink so he grabbed his bag and hurried downstairs. As he grabbed his keys, he yelled bye to his grandpa before leaving the house.

As he pulled up to the curb in front of Leaf's house, he stared at the girl on the curb. It was Leaf, but this Leaf screamed her old self. A floral romper, a jean jacket in her hand, black boots, her hair braided, and her makeup light.

She gave a small wave and grabbed her bag from the ground.

"Morning," she greeted as she climbed into his car.

"Morning," he said.

As she buckled up, Gary held her drink out. She smiled, a genuine smile, and took the beverage.

"Thanks,"

"Of course, Leafy."

As Gary went to shift into drive, he noticed a gleam from her neck. He focused his eyes and realized that she was wearing the necklace he had given her for her birthday years ago.

"You...the necklace..." he trailed.

Her hand reached up to touch the charm.

"Yeah...I umm...something just told me to wear it. As soon as I put it on, there was this peace that came over me."

"Really?"

"Don't think too much into it. I'm not going to be the old Leaf again."

"Could have fooled me."

As he pulled away from the curb, Leaf knew his words were right. She could feel that her walls were down. It was almost like things had never changed. Almost.

* * *

Gary pulled into the parking lot of the school and turned his car off. Leaf stared ahead. Now she was nervous.

"Hey," he said, placing his hand on hers. "What's wrong?"

"Ash and Dawn...what if they don't want me around?" she asked.

"Leaf, they've missed you. They're going to love having you back."

Leaf shifted in her seat so she faced Gary.

"What about you? Do you love having me back?"

Gary moved his hand to her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone.

"I couldn't be happier."

Leaf could see the sincerity in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and kissed his palm.

"Let's do this."

Leaf opened her door and hopped out. As she met with Gary, she took his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. The two made their way to the bleachers where Ash and Dawn were already at, sitting and talking to one another. Hearing Gary and Leaf start up the bleachers they looked away from one another.

"Hey guys," Gary greeted as he sat.

Leaf gave a wave in greeting.

"Leaf?" Dawn asked.

Leaf stood awkwardly in front of Ash and Dawn.

"I would like to be friends again..." Leaf said, softly.

Dawn squealed and hopped up, hugging Leaf, nearly causing the older girl to lose her balance.

"I'm so happy!" Dawn cried.

"Looks like I have my challenge buddy back." Ash commented, with a smile.

Leaf looked over at Gary who was smiling. He had been right, they were thrilled that she was back.

For the first time in a while, Leaf felt calm and happy. She felt like her old self again, but she could never and would never fully be that Leaf again. It wasn't possible.

 **Please R &R**


	13. Chapter 13: The Build Up

**XashXdawnX - Here's another chapter and I advise that this might have some triggering parts, so proceed with caution. The build up is happening. Enjoy!**

Leaf couldn't believe how things had been for the past few months.

She had been so happy and carefree. For once she wasn't thinking of all the bad in her life or worrying about being at home. She spent her days with Ash, Dawn, and Gary everything was falling back into place. It was like she had never left. Her days consisted of staying out until it was late in the night and returning home when the lights were off. The mornings she woke early enough that no one else was awake and was gone by time anyone would be awake at her house. Or she would catch a ride with Gary, who always brought her her favorite drink when he picked her up. Even her grades were improving for the better. Now instead of C's and B's, she was back to B's and A's.

Yes, she and Gary kept up their fake relationship, though she had to admit, at times it felt so real and not like it was just a show. But, overall, she was extremely happy for the first time in a long time. Mostly because she had her true friends back. Everything was different, but in a good way.

Sadly, everything comes to an end. The reality of life slaps you in the face. Cold and cruel. That is what happened when Leaf woke up one Friday morning, only about three and a half months since being at total ease.

Leaf turned off her alarm and look at the notifications for today. As her eyes focused on her screen, she felt her body grow cold and numb.

How could this be? How was the one year anniversary here already? How had she let it slip by?

"No. No. No." she muttered as she hastily pulled up the calendar.

It couldn't be here...

But the little box around the date signaled that the one year anniversary that changed her life forever, was in fact here.

Just staring at the date, caused all of her happiness to come crashing down instantly around her. Her chest felt tight. Her eyes welled up with tears. She bit her lip to keep the sobs quiet. The sobs that were threatening to break through a wreck her body.

A year had passed by and she hadn't even realized how fast it had been approaching, because she was finally back to being happy for once. Her pain had been pushed to the back of her mind and had been replaced with happiness.

She needed to get ready for today, but how could she face school? How could she face her friends? Let alone face the harsh reality of today?

Blinking her eyes and taking a shuddering breath she swung her legs off of her bed. She sent a quick text to Gary, letting him know she wouldn't be at school. She needed to just be alone for today.

... ...

Leaf took her time showering. She allowed herself to cry in the privacy of her shower, after she had showered. She sat on the floor of the shower, her knees pulled up to her chest as she cried. As the water began to run cold, she turned it off and got out. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked into her room.

She wiped her eyes and looked at her reflection. Her face was splotchy and her eyes puffy and red. Sighing, she began to pick out her outfit for today, opting for comfy clothes.

She had a feeling today was going to be bad and she was right. The shattering of glass, told her that.

* * *

Leaf awoke, cold and her body aching. She heard shuffling and the shattering of glass downstairs.

She had to get out of here.

She hurried over to her balcony door and without thinking twice, she did what Gary had done so many times when they were younger. She climbed down the tree that was outside her room, nearly slipping and falling due to the rain.

Once her feet hit the grass, she ran. She didn't know where she was running to. She just knew she needed to get away from her home.

 _Home._ She scoffed at the thought. _Home wasn't that._

She ran until she came to a door. Of course she would run here. He was the only one who made her feel safe.

She rang the doorbell a few times.

... ...

Gary had just finished a paper for English that was due the following Monday, when the door bell rang multiple times. He glanced at the clock. He knew it couldn't be his grandpa since he had a conference in another region this weekend. He believed it was in the Hoenn region.

The ringing continued.

He hurried downstairs and pulled open the door, clearly annoyed with whoever was constantly ringing the bell, but anything he was going to say died on his lips as he took in who was outside. It was Leaf, but she looked like a wreck. She was drenched from the rain. Her hair stringy and clinging to her face and neck. Her eyes red and puffy. But what instantly caught his attention was the fact that her lip was cut, her cheek had a bruise forming, and her eye looked swollen.

He silently stepped aside and she entered the house. Her arms hugging her middle. She was closed off, that much he could tell.

He shifted his weight. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he needed to find out what had happened, but he also knew she wasn't going to speak yet.

"How about we get you warm and out of those wet clothes?" he asked, softly as he broke the silence.

She nodded her head.

"You know where the bathroom is. I'll lay some clothes out for you and get some coffee made for you to help warm you up." he added.

She nodded her head and silently headed up the stairs.

... ...

Gary tried to keep his mind occupied as he mindlessly made the coffee. But he could feel his anger flaring. Someone had hit Leaf. She was hurt.

Seeing her standing on his doorstep, drenched from the rain, crying, and just silent...she had looked officially broken. She wasn't the old Leaf or the new Leaf. She was a broken Leaf and he didn't like this. He hurt for her and was angry at whoever had caused her to be like this.

He intended to find out and help her. He would just need her to open up and talk to him. He didn't need her to shut him out. So he was going to have to play his cards carefully.

A stair creaking, alerted him that Leaf was coming back downstairs. He looked up and saw her at the doorway of the kitchen. Now with her standing in the light, Gary could clearly see that a bruise was in fact on her cheek and her eye was swollen, likely turning to a black eye. She still hugged her middle.

Gary silently held out her cup of coffee, which she looked at. She walked into the kitchen and took the cup, letting the warmth of the mug warm her fingers.

"Thank you," she said, so softly Gary barely caught it.

Gary wasn't sure how to break the tense silence that filled the kitchen. He didn't want to scare Leaf or cause her to withdraw anymore. So he waited. He would follow her lead.

... ...

After some time in the silence, Leaf had finished her cup of coffee. She now stood by the sink, looking out the window at the storm that was going on.

"Leaf?" Gary asked, figuring he was going to have to push her. She wasn't going to speak on her own.

She turned and looked at him.

"What happened?"

Her eyes darted to the doorway. Gary acted quickly and blocked the doorway and caught her in her attempt to run.

"Leaf, please." he pleaded, his voice cracked.

"Let me go, you ass! Let go, Gary! I don't have to tell you anything!" she screamed, struggling to get free.

She hit his chest as tears fell from her eyes. Gary held her, taking the hits.

"Please, Leaf..."

"I can't..."

Her struggling had ceased. She now had her head down. She was sniffling.

Gary carefully moved one of his hands and lifted her head.

"Leaf, look at me."

She raised her eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, being careful of the wounds that were on her face.

"I want to help you. I don't want you to live with this burden and pain anymore." he said, speaking softly.

She opened her mouth and closed it.

"It's okay to feel, Leaf."

Hearing those words, Gary saw that her walls broke. She had finally broke and she was about to reveal everything...

 **Please R &R**


	14. Chapter 14: Deepest, Darkest Secret

**_Last Time..._**

 _After some time in the silence, Leaf had finished her cup of coffee. She now stood by the sink, looking out the window at the storm that was going on._

 _"Leaf?" Gary asked, figuring he was going to have to push her. She wasn't going to speak on her own._

 _She turned and looked at him._

 _"What happened?"_

 _Her eyes darted to the doorway. Gary acted quickly and blocked the doorway and caught her in her attempt to run._

 _"Leaf, please." he pleaded, his voice cracked._

 _"Let me go, you ass! Let go, Gary! I don't have to tell you anything!" she screamed, struggling to get free._

 _She hit his chest as tears fell from her eyes. Gary held her, taking the hits._

 _"Please, Leaf..."_

 _"I can't..."_

 _Her struggling had ceased. She now had her head down. She was sniffling._

 _Gary carefully moved one of his hands and lifted her head._

 _"Leaf, look at me."_

 _She raised her eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, being careful of the wounds that were on her face._

 _"I want to help you. I don't want you to live with this burden and pain anymore." he said, speaking softly._

 _She opened her mouth and closed it._

 _"It's okay to feel, Leaf."_

 _Hearing those words, Gary saw that her walls broke. She had finally broke and she was about to reveal everything..._

* * *

Leaf walked into the kitchen as sat down on the floor. She began to trace the tiles, not looking at Gary. Gary sat down in front of her, close, but far enough away so she had her space.

He saw her swallow before taking a breath. She then broke the silence, but refused to look up.

"I moved during ninth grade, just after the new year passed. I moved because my mom needed a change, so she took out a loan. She rented our old house to people, so that if we ever wanted to come back we would have our old house."

"My mom quickly found a job as a bartender and she loved it. We were happy. We were surviving this new journey together. Just the two of us..."

"But then, she started dating this guy. One of her regulars from the bar. She was smitten. A few months later they were married and I had a step-father. This was around summer break, before sophomore year would begin."

"I had a step-father. Life had changed. I had to adjust to having a male figure around again. I had to get to know, Richard."

"Summer ended and sophomore year began. My mom had to take up late shifts. Richard, he worked during the day. My mom worked during the night."

She stopped. She stopped everything. She wasn't speaking and she wasn't tracing the tiles anymore. Gary waited patiently. He had a feeling of where this might be going, but he hoped he was wrong.

"It was maybe around Halloween. Yeah, Halloween night actually. I had gone to a party with my friends, a costume party. I didn't get back to maybe almost eleven..."

She took a shaky breath.

"I got home and ran into Richard. He was drunk that night. I hadn't seen him drunk before and I was scared."

"I tried to just get by and up to my room...but I-"

She choked and her nails were digging into her fists.

"I...It was never the same after...and it didn't stop."

Gary felt anger in his whole body. But he felt his chest hurting at seeing Leaf so broken. Her eyes finally met his. Her eyes were haunted and told what she couldn't say aloud. She was broken and vulnerable.

Now Gary understood why she didn't like being touched without her knowing. Why she seemed so afraid of him on the phone.

"But my mom was so happy. I couldn't bring myself to ruin her happiness. He had her fooled. And I put on a facade."

She took a breath. "Then my mom was gone before I knew it. It was after her shift one night. She was hit by a car while crossing the street. She was gone in the blink of an eye. The culprit was never found since no one really saw the accident."

She stared at the floor.

"With my mom gone...Richard lost himself with alcohol. Everything got worse. I was consumed with grief and hated myself. I buried Leaf the day my mom died. Or really on Halloween and became a shell of myself, until my mom's death. Once she died, I built a new persona to protect myself, but also to forget everything. I had to because I reminded Richard of her. So I changed my looks and my personality."

"I had to become stronger...but I couldn't stop things from continuing."

She began tracing the tile again.

"So to avoid it, I began staying out late. I got mixed up with the wrong crowd. I made a mistake and that's what caused me to end up here again. And this is the last place I ever wanted to come back to because of everything that happened. So much bad had happened to me that I knew I couldn't be the same girl that I was when I left. She was gone. I knew I needed to create a new name for myself here, so I did. But it just became too much, seeing you, Ash, and Dawn constantly. I missed you all and things kept happening. I didn't want to hide anymore and for a while things were okay. Except today, was my mom's anniversary and it picked up again."

She sighed and wiped at her eye. "I just want it all to stop. I'm tired and I can't live like this anymore. I can't do it anymore."

Gary was careful as he moved closer to her.

"Come here," he said, softly.

Leaf crawled over to him and he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

She was shaking and she had just revealed her darkest secrets. To say he was angry was an understatement. Gary was livivd and wanted her stepfather to pay, but right now Leaf was all that mattered. He needed to keep his anger in check and be here for Leaf. She needed the support.

"I don't want to go back. I can't..."

Gary held her tighter and ran his hand along her back as tears shook her body.

"You don't have to, Leaf."

"I-"

"You can stay here." Gary interrupted.

"But-"

"Leaf, look at me."

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked at him. He carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You don't have to go back there. I'm going to help you get away. I can help you. _Let me help you, please._ "

She was quiet and looked at him.

"Leaf, you are by far the strongest girl I've ever met. I hate seeing you so broken. I'm glad you opened up, but I want to help you move forward from this."

Leaf pulled back from Gary's chest and looked at him. He carefully wiped the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

"You don't have to go back there. I'm going to help you get away. I can help you. Let me help you, please."

"But..."

"Leaf, you are by far the strongest girl I've ever met. I hate seeing you broken. I'm glad you opened up, but I want to help you move forward from this."

She hugged Gary's neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you..."

Gary kissed her hair.

"I'm here for you, Leaf. I always will be."

The two stayed on the floor for a long time. Leaf's crying eventually subsided to sniffles before she went quiet. Gary glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He managed to stand up with Leaf in his arms and headed towards his room. He figured she would be more comfortable on the bed than the couch, plus she needed a decent sleep.

He set her on the bed, gently and looked at her. She looked peaceful in her sleep. No worries or anger or fear was present. She was calm.

Gary couldn't believe everything she had endured in the years she had been gone. What she had suffered through. He really wanted to help her and he was going to.

He sighed softly and stepped away from his bed.

"Gary?"

He looked down at Leaf who had rolled over. Her green eyes were looking at him. They were bloodshot from crying and tiredness and puffy. He knelt down so he was eye level with her and so he could hear her better since her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Stay?"

"Leaf..."

"Please?"

"Okay,"

He removed his shoes and Leaf had kicked her own shoes off and had gotten under the covers. He laid down and Leaf curled up against him, resting her head on his chest and one hand clinging to his t-shirt.

"Thank you..." she muttered.

He kissed her hair and ran his hand through her hair until her breathing evened out.

... ...

Gary jolted awake to a scream. He glanced over and Leaf and she had tears falling down her face.

"Leaf, wake up." he said, shaking her.

She didn't wake. He shook her a little harder and said her name louder. She shot up, knocking her head against Gary's. Gary ignored the pain her felt and looked at Leaf who was breathing heavily and looking terrified.

"You're okay, Leaf. You're safe,"

She was trembling.

"I'm sorry,"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Gary said.

He took her hand and ran his thumb along it.

"You're safe, Leaf."

She took a breath.

"Thank you, Gary."

"Of course, Leafy. You're not alone. You'll never be alone."

Leaf looked at Gary and saw the sincerity in his eyes. The truth behind his words. She felt protected and safe.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning forward and was kissing Gary. He began to kiss her back, but then pulled away.

"Leaf. Wait, stop."

She looked at him.

"After everything that's happened right now, let's not do something you might not be ready for. I don't want to push you."

She smiled at him.

"I-"

"I just don't want you to rush into something with all your emotions. Tonight was emotional."

"I get that. Can I ask you something, Gary?"

He nodded.

"What do you think of me?"

"I think you're by far the strongest girl I've ever met. You've been through so much, but you've never given up. I'm glad we're back to being friends and that you've trusted me to share this secret to."

"Yes, you've said this. But feeling wise?"

"Leaf..."

"Gary, I don't care about the bet. I know I've revealed my deepest, darkest secret. But through everything between the fake relationship and being friends with you again, I've realized something."

A small silence passed through. Gary was waiting for her to speak.

"I like you, Gary and the pass few months haven't felt like a fake relationship. I would like to see what we can be...for real." Leaf said, softly and looking at Gary.

 **Please R &R**


End file.
